


Scars of a family

by PenguinProduction05



Series: The Scars Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Disowned by the Agreste family, Adrien and his wife started their own family with their own lives. But bad luck followed Adrien, and with three very rambunctious kids, bad luck is sure to find them. Family holds grudges, families fight together. Blood will be shed, but who will walk away victorious when the family fighting is your own?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix Agreste/Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Scars Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796110
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Agreste was low to the ground as she crawled across her parent’s bedroom floor. Her green eyes seemed to glow as she focused on her target. 

Her father’s soft breathing was almost hidden under her mother’s loud snores. Her target was close, just above her head. Quietly, she sat up, her eyes now just peeking up over the edge of the bed. Her father was tucked against her mother, the older woman sprawled out over the bed, her limbs tossed over her father as she starfished out, the blanket covering just her stomach. 

Emma reached out her hand, locating the keys to her father's car beside his cellphone. Holding her prize, she turned to sneak back out. 

Once out of the bedroom, she jumped to her feet and pumped a fist into the air as she grinned in triumph at her waiting brothers. Hugo and Louis were the eldest by one year, the twins almost polar opposites despite their similar looks. 

“Told you I could do it.” She boasted tossing the keys to her eldest brother. Hugo frowned as he caught the keys. 

“Can we go back to bed now?” Louis asked, keeping his voice down in case their parents heard. Hugo narrowed her eyes. 

“No, the little kitten may have gotten daddy’s keys, but can she do the second part she gloated about?” Hugo demanded with a smirk. Emma narrowed her eyes not wanting to be called a liar. She yanked the keys from her brother's hand. 

“Let’s go, boys,” she instructed, turning on her heels and heading for the door downstairs. 

“ _ This  _ is a  _ very  _ bad idea.” Louis whimpered as he followed his siblings to the car. He got into the back seat, buckling up as his sister got behind the wheel and his brother in the side seat. 

“Dad usually keeps some spare cash in the center console, shall we get a midnight snack?” Emma said, starting the car and shifting the gears. 

“This is a very very bad idea,” Louis whimpered. They didn’t make it very far, between Hugo and Emma’s constant arguing and trying to one-up the other, it was bound to happen. Louis’s unhelpful yell came too late as they rear-ended the car at the red light. All three went silent, no sound but the loud  _ woop woop  _ of the cop car they hit filled the air. 

“We are so grounded,” Louis commented as Sabrina appeared at their door, her eyes narrowed. 

“To be fair, Hugo dared me,” Emma said as they were placed on the sidewalk. “I was double dared,” she continued as Sabrina ended the call. 

“Your parents will meet us at the station, the car will be impounded,” Sabrina explained before opening the door to the back of her cop car. 

“I wonder if my vomit stain is still back here?” Emma asked, searching the floor as she sat down. 

“Remember, this was  _ all  _ your fault, Emma.” Hugo hissed. Louis ignored the two, so did Sabrina, the ride short but loud as the eldest and youngest of the siblings quarreled. The station was quiet as they were led inside and placed in their seats. 

“You kids can’t keep doing these things. You will end up with a record.” Sabrina warned them. Her eyes are mainly on Emma. The youngest Agreste was a wild child, destruction seemed to call like a siren to the girl. 

“They should spend a night in here, maybe  _ that  _ will finally end these little games of theirs.” Adrien’s calm voice of disappointment made the three kids sink into their seats. Emma hung her head as Sabrina handed him the paperwork he needed to get his kids back. 

“This was Hugo’s and Louis’s first incident since turning fifteen, next time, it's on their record. As for Emma, she has a year left.” The Officer reminded the parents. Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks before Adrien led the family to the second car. 

“Louis, explain what just happened,” Marinette said eyeing her middle child. Louis shrunk unto himself before taking a deep breath. 

“Hugo dared Emma to steal dad's car keys and drive the car after she said she was a better driver than him.” Louis ratted the other two out. Adrien released an audible sigh before pulling into their home. 

“Room, sleep, we will discuss the punishment tomorrow.” He ordered, grabbing Marinette’s hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma heard her father calling her down for breakfast, she heard him enter her room and grab her ankles. She felt him carry her from her warm bed. 

“Final warning kitten, up or be late.” He warned. Emma ignores him, choosing to roll away, she would sleep where he laid her. She heard the water only moments before it hit her. She screamed and jumped in the air, her father watching her from the door as she stood drenched in the center of the bathroom as Hugo placed some dry clothes on the sink. 

“You have twenty minutes. You wouldn’t be so tired if you had stayed in bed last night.” Adrien smirked before leaving the small room. Emma hissed as she dried herself off. By the time she arrived downstairs, her brothers were gone. 

“I’ll take you on the way to work, seriously though, you should have gone to bed on time.” Adrien chided. 

“Why can’t I just be homeschooled?” Emma asked, “you were.” 

Adrien sighed, eyes on the road. He hated being homeschooled and never understood his daughters desire to do so. He pulled into the school and smiled. 

“Have fun today kitten, I love you.” He nuzzled against her neck, purring before kissing her cheek. 

“Love you too dad,” Emma said before stepping out of the car. Adrien watched her, before looking at the teacher parking lot. Another boring day in the infirmary office. 

Emma hated school, hated waking up early and being forced to attend a jail where no one liked her. She entered her classroom and took her usual seat in the back. A table that she normally had alone, but the chair usually empty, now had a rather tall boy in it. 

“Who are you?” She asked, a hiss in her voice making the stranger look up. His eyes were blue, the same blue you would see on the vast ocean of the Caribbean. His hair was dyed black and he wore clothes her mother would be proud of. 

“Ask nicer,” the music-like voice was marred by the venom behind the words. She was momentarily stunned, before glaring back. 

“I did ask nice,” she forced a smile. The boy didn’t return it, instead, he placed his bag in the other empty chair. 

“You are rude, you need to be kinder.” He stated calmly. “Now, tell me  _ your  _ name, and ask to sit down.” He instructed. Emma felt the classes eyes on them, her face heating up at being the center of attention. She swallowed as she kept her voice down. 

“I’m Emma, May I sit?” She asked, her eyes to the side as she refused to look at the stranger. He moved the backpack as she hastily sat down and sighed as she felt hidden once more. 

“Was that so hard, being nice?” He whispered. Emma growled as she glared over to her new desk mate. 

“I see, you are very misbehaved Emma,” he replied as he looked at her. 

“You never told me your name.” She said, trying to keep the anger from her voice, mildly scared of being called out again. The boy smiled, and Emma hated how much of a model he looked.  _ She grew up around models! _ So how dare he make her feel so uneven. 

“Patience, did no one train you?” He mused. 

“ _ Train me _ !” Emma yelped in anger earning looks from her classmates.  _ Train her,  _ train her? He said it as if she were a dog! 

“How dare you! I am an Agreste! I would never!” Her anger kept her from speaking clearly. She was trying to form words when the teacher walked in calling class to order. 

She felt sick, how dare this new kid come here and immediately insult her like this? Who the hell was he? She had been too distracted by her thoughts to hear the roll call, it wasn’t until his name was called that she peeled up. 

“Lyric Graham de Vanily,” he raised his hand, a quiet polite call of ‘present’ and he smirked at her. Why did his last name sound so familiar to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis Agreste smiles, he was the calm one, the one who went along and kept an even mind. The one in trouble for doing the right thing. His little sister was given the world, his older brother held the world.  _ He struggled _ for crumbs. 

His fingers tapped against his desk as he listened to the teacher. He was the perfect child, he was the perfect student.  _ He was perfect.  _ He hated perfect. 

No one wanted perfect. His eyes searched the room as his smile became a frown. Nothing interested him. 

“Dude, you alright?” Edward asked from beside him. Edward was the son of Alya and Nino, brown almost caramel eyes, tanned skin, and brownish red hair. Louis’s smile returned. 

“No,” he whispered, offering his hand under the table as Edward quickly held it. No one knew, but they didn’t hide their relationship either. It was just another thing the middle Agreste child was ignored on. 

“Want to talk about it?” Edward asked quietly. Louis shook his head, he didn’t need to draw attention to his own weakness. 

“Want to skip?” Louis suddenly asked. Edward looked over slightly surprised. Louis was the good child to the world, but Edward knew better. 

“Always,” Edward whispered as Louis stood from his seat. They were at the back of the room, ignored. And as the teacher drones on about science, Louis and Edward escaped the room.

“So, Emma and Hugo got you in trouble again?” Edward asked as they headed for the main doors. Louis growled as his hands turned to fists. 

“Next time, it’s a criminal record.” Louis snarled. If he wanted a record, it wouldn’t consist of petty dares. If he had a record, he would make it look nice. Edward walked quietly beside his partner, his eyes looking around. 

“I’m tired of always hearing my siblings' names whispered in awe. I’m always there too, but does anyone care?” Louis asked, “ _ no!”  _

Edward nodded his head as Louis ranted. The others anger drawing a small wave of attention towards them. 

“Maybe we should visit the park, or the Eiffel Tower?” Edward suggested. Louis took a calming breath before looking around. Smiling, he took his partner's hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I have a better idea for a date my prince,” he flirted, before pulling Edward towards his own home. It would be empty around this time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyric took notes, feeling Emma watching him. He grew up being taught that a woman was trained to behave, that it was the job of the man to keep her in line. That an untrained woman was considered wild and dirty. 

Lyric was amazed to find such a woman already. Emma Agreste though, was his target. Had his father meant this? Had he known how untamed and challenging she would be? 

Lyric was an orphan, he owed his life to his new father. Disobedience was punished in this family, and Lyric never wanted to disobey. 

“ _ Damnit _ ,” the word was hissed under her breath, but he heard each syllable. He smiled, reaching over to touch her knee. 

“A lady shouldn’t say such things,” he whispered into her ear. He felt her tense under his touch, it made his own body react in a way it never had before. 

“Leave me alone,” she ordered, the threat whispered and made him chuckle. He couldn’t obey that request. 

“I apologize, but you've intrigued me. I simply can’t let a woman so wild off her leash on her own.” He told her. Emma scoffed at his word choice.  _ Her leash?  _

Lyric saw the anger flashing in her green eyes. How she seemed to flare up like a cat. Yes, he would love to take her as his father had tamed his own woman.

To be like his adopted father, that was his goal, and his father wanted him to tame this girl. He wouldn’t disappoint him, he never wanted to disappoint him. His father had saved him. 

“Shall we share lunch Emma?” Lyric asked, his hand still running up and down her thigh. 

“Fuck you,” she hissed. Lyric felt his grin grow. He had heard those words before, said to his father before the man had made his pet beg those very words. 

“I know the perfect place,” Lyric replied, returning to his notes, one hand still on his new pet. 


	4. Chapter 4

“How about putting you and me together and getting lunch?” Hugo said as he flexed his muscles. The blond glared at him before stepping up against his chest. 

“Come near me again Agreste, and I’ll turn you into a cat.” She seethed before turning and walking off with a red haired girl. 

“She digs me,” Hugo smirked.

“Ellie’s been dating Nancy for a year Agreste, she’s a lesbian.” The ink black haired girl beside him said bored. Hugo looked at her with a gasp. 

“Ruby! How dare you insinuate someone’s love life! Just because her parents are both girls.” Hugo tsked as Ruby rolled her eyes. “Should I assume  _ you're  _ gay since you have  _ two  _ dads?”

“Again, she’s been dating Nancy for  _ a year _ .” Ruby repeated, “you really are blind Agreste.” 

Hugo pouted before smirking. Throwing one of his arms over her shoulders. 

“Why Ruby, are you  _ jealous?” _ He mused watching her face turn a lovely red. 

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She yelled, tossing her hands in the air and marching away from him. Hugo laughed before rushing to catch up and blow into her pixie cut hair. 

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of me to go around.” Hugo smiled. Ruby glared before pushing him away. 

“Stupid alley cat, like hell I would  _ ever  _ date you.  _ I  _ have taste.” She smirked, remembering what her surrogate mother always taught her. Hugo laughed as they made their way out to the main campus. Ruby refused to look at the blonde boy beside him, the exact replica of his father. She hated to admit that she did have feelings for the idiot. 

“So, Wanna go play games at the arcade?” He asked holding the door open for her. Ruby smiled as she walked past him. 

“Only if you let me win like a gentleman.” She ordered. With a bow, Hugo beamed.

“Of course my lady,”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien bandaged the last kid before looking at his phone, Marinette had texted about being late for dinner again. He didn’t mind, she usually always made time for family, but fashion week was coming up, and since getting off the black list, she was making up time. 

He walked out the door and searched the grounds. Usually he would find Emma under a tree or something catching a nap. 

“Long time no see cousin.” Adrien turned to see Felix. The sight of his cousin brought a smile to his face. 

“Felix, It’s been so long. Are you back in Paris?” He asked, approaching his twin like cousin. Felix smiles, patting Adrien on the shoulder. 

“Simply taking care of business since Gabriel and Emilie are on vacation,” Felix mentioned. “I take it your wife is at work?” He glanced around with a frown. 

“I fixed both of your reputations, why not choose a more beneficial career?” Felix asked. Adrien has gone silent at the mention of his parents, but now was looking around like his cousin. 

“I enjoy being a teacher, and helping people. A school nurse position is a good start until I finish my final EMT lessons.” Adrien explained. Felix nodded, seeming to be disinterested. 

“Yes whatever, I came here to do more than  _ chat,  _ about mundane jobs. I was wondering just what you planned for the future?” Felix asked. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“The Agreste mansion, Emilie never scratched you from her will like Gabriel did. You have a claim to at least your mother's side of things.” Felix reminded him. Adrien shrugged, his mother wasn’t that old, he hadn’t thought of it much. 

“I see,” Felix notes before turning, “don’t dawdle Adrien, patience is not always virtue, and the early bird does get the worm.” Felix replied before walking away leaving a confused Adrien behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Eat,” Lyric ordered as Emma glared at the expensive meal. He had brought her to a high end restaurant, the patrons making her look  _ very  _ underdressed. She didn’t even know why she came with him. She hated this guy. 

“I’m not hungry,” she replied, her voice low. She refused to look at him, to see what kind of look he would have. She couldn’t read him, and for some reason, her instincts screamed  _ run.  _ She ignored it though. Why? Because curiosity killed the cat, and she was a damn cat. 

Lyric smiled as he filled his spoon and gently turned Emma’s face to him. He pressed the spoon to her lips. 

“You can eat this way, or  _ my  _ way.” He told her. Again, curiosity was the sin of the cat. Her mouth remained stubbornly shut as he smiled and shook his head. Her eyes widened when he put the spoon's contents in his mouth before pressing his lips to hers. Emma’s lips parted surprised giving him the opportunity to dip the food into her mouth. When he pulled away, she was still in stunned silence. 

“Good girl,” Lyric said, petting her hair. Anger again flared through her. 

“I am not a pet!” She hissed, careful to keep her voice low so as not to be overheard. 

“No,” he agreed, “not yet at least.” He chuckled. 

“Not ever!” Emma snapped as she stood up. 

“I’m leaving, my curiosity is satisfied, and now, I’m gone.” She tossed a few euros on the table before stomping towards the door, her phone already in her hand. 

“Dad, I’m about to commit murder, come get me.” Emma snarled as her father answered his phone. She could hear her father's deep sigh.

“Who angered  _ you? _ ” He asked. 

“Doesn’t matter, pick me up.” She told him her address before grabbing cheese from a passing waiter. She kept hidden in the shadows, watching for Lyric and her father. How dare he compare her to a common pet? Just what kind of life did he think she led? She was an Agreste, she was her own woman. 

Emma crossed her arms annoyed. Something had to burn soon. Maybe she could sneak some of Hugo’s old designs and burn those. 

“Hiding?” Her father's voice was a welcomed distraction. She smiled before embracing him. 

“A very long day,” she amended, following him to his car. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t find you sleeping somewhere.” Adrien teased. 

“Trust me, I would rather do that then what I  _ was  _ doing.” She growled earning a look from her father. 

“And, just  _ what  _ were you up too?” He asked wearily. Emma rolled her eyes before Sliding into the side seat. 

“Being annoyed and getting free cheese.” She replied. 

——————————-

Edward’s fingers were heaven in his raven hair. Letting on him as if he were the only person on Earth. He loved the attention, the doting. Louis hummed, his blue eyes closed as he allowed his lover to pamper him. Normally, he didn’t like to be touched, to be the center of attention. He loved isolation and a good book. But Edward was different, Edward was peace for him, the calm he needed. 

“I love you my prince,” Louis whispered, grabbing Edwards free hand and softly pressing his lips against each fingertip. 

“I will do anything for you,” he continued with each kiss, “I give you the world.”

Edward chuckled at the action. Lowering his own head to kiss his lover. 

“Dude, you're so dramatic,” he teased leaning back up. “You forget  _ I am  _ the world.” Edward reminded Louis. 

“You're right, how silly of me to forget,” Louis mused, sitting up and straddling Edward’s lap. Their eyes met, both giving soft looks as they held each other’s waists. 

“I love you Louis, my star,” Edward whispered.

“And I you, Edward, my prince,” their lips touched, eyes closed as the world dimmed around them. Alone, just them, it was perfection. 


	6. Chapter 6

“You won’t look good in it.” Hugo said as Emma eyes a yellow dress he was making. 

“Then why make it?” Emma asked, circling the mannequin. Hugo narrowed his eyes as Louis glanced up from his book. The parlor was empty aside from the siblings, their mother and father were cooking in the other room, their voices a dull murmur. 

“Drop it cat!” Hugo warned. Louis closed his book, he knew this song and dance. 

“Drop what?” Emma purred, acting innocent as she reached to touch the silk fabric. Hugo growled as he stood from the desk. Before a fight could start, Louis stood up and went to the kitchen. 

“Mom, dad, they’re at it again.” He said. Marinette sighed as she held the bridge of her nose. 

“I swear, those two are  _ you  _ Adrien.” She growled before thrusting the stirring spoon into his hands. 

“Do not burn the kitchen while I deal with this.” Marinette instructed. Adrien and Louis watched her leave before Adrien grinned at his son. 

“So, what happened exactly?” He asked. Louis sighed, taking a seat. 

“Who knows, I think Ruby is involved, I’m not sure.” Louis spoke. Adrien raised a brow at the mention of the girl. 

“Really?” He asked before Marinette entered again, a smirk on her lips. 

“I’ve dealt with the matter,” she announced. 

“You scare me dear,” Adrien smiled as he handed back her spoon. She twirled it in her hand with a smile. 

“I’m glad,” she replied, kissing his lips. Louis watched his parents. Their love was something he always wanted. Compassion, understanding, the soft looks they shared. 

Adrien kissed his wife’s hand before holding her from behind as she cooked their dinner. 

“Dad, how do you show the person you love, just how much you love them without paying big amounts of money?” Louis asked. Adrien thought for a moment as Marinette giggles. 

“When we were still broke, your father made us a lovely rooftop dinner.” His mother suggested. 

“I remember that, it was one of my  _ more  _ romantic moments,” Adrien beamed, proud of himself. Marinette moves about, placing dinner on the table. 

“Go get your siblings,” Marinette said, kissing the top of her middle child’s head. Louis pouted, hiding the small smile as he obeyed. Emma and Hugo were seated in the parlor, both quiet and well behaved. 

“What did she do?” Louis asked, confused. Emma looked down at her hands, eyes wide. 

“Don’t want to talk about it,” she whispered. Louis raised a brow before looking towards the door. 

“Dinner is ready,” he announced. 

————————-

Lyric sat at the dinner table as Felix ate his meal. Lila was at Felix’s feet, obedient and quiet. 

“I spent the day with Emma,” Lyric announced. Felix said nothing making Lyric frown. Wasn’t this what he had wanted?

“Are you not proud of me?” He asked, “what else can I do?” 

Felix put his utensils to the side, cleaning his face before eyeing his adopted child. 

“Only perfection is allowed in this house, simply eating with imperfection means nothing. Until she becomes perfect, I don’t care.” Felix replied. Lyric nodded as he watched his father place his unfinished plate on the floor at Lila’s feet. 

“This is what imperfection looks like.” Felix reminded him. Lyric watched as Lila ate her already half eaten dinner. 

“I understand father, I will be better.” Lyric promised. 


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette frowned as she stood before the grave of her best friends. Kagami, Luka, taken so cruelly. She rested her hand on the rocky headstone. Did their child ever visit? Did they even know about the kind parents that had loved them?

“Adrien and I miss you, have you been well?” Marinette asked, cleaning off the headstone. Did anyone but her and Adrien come visit? She hummed as she cleaned, she had not visited the music shop since her friends murder. Kagami had been so happy, already planning how her son and Marinette’s newest child would play together. Juleka and Rose now took care of their daughter Eve. She wondered if Juleka ever told Eve of her lost brother?

“You came?” Rose was quiet, walking forward through the early morning fog like a ghost. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette spoke, moving to the side to give Rose room to do her own prayer to the couple. After a few quiet minutes, Rose turned back to Marinette. 

“So, you have been the one leaving flowers.” Rose smiled as she eyed her old classmate. 

“Guilty, have you heard anything about the case?” Marinette asked. Rose shook her head, her eyes looking away. 

“Juleka had the case closed, it was bringing her too much sadness.” Rose explained. Marinette nodded, Juleka had a gentle heart, it made sense for her to be upset. 

“How are your kids?” Rose asked, changing the subject. 

“Good, still young and up to no good.”

Marinette jokes. Rose giggled before leaning against her brother in law and wife’s headstone. 

“Do you think he’s still alive? That whoever took him, at least have him a good home?” Rose asked. Marinette closed her eyes. 

“I want to believe they did.” Marinette said. She needed to believe that, they all did. 

“I wonder what my nephew looks like?” Rose mused. Marinette giggled, their daughter was asian looking, so she wanted to imagine he took after his father. Or maybe, he was a mix of both of them. 

“I should head to work, be safe Rose, and tell Juleka I have an opening if she ever wants to return to modeling.” Marinette said, turning to leave. 

“Will do, goodbye Marinette.” Rose said, offering a small wave. Marinette walked towards the exit, her eyes finding Eve. Her ink black hair blended into the shadows, her skin tanned as she tried to hide her freckles. 

Offering a small nod, Marinette continued on her way, remembering Kagami’s instruction of always moving forward. 

————————

“Louis, you did this?” Edward asked, looking around the empty room. A small picnic had been made in the center, small electric candles illuminating the dark area. 

“Told you I could make an abandoned place look good. Breakfast?” Louis smirked, kissing Edward’s cheek. Edward hummed as he walked forward, hiding his smirk. 

“Dude, you didn’t have too,” Edward replied as he took a seat, patting the empty floor beside him. Louis took the spot and grabbed the fork to feed his lover. They sat in silence, the calm Louis had come to love when it came to Edward. With him,  _ he  _ was the center of attention. 

Sure, Edward was quiet and reserved, his talents were different from his parents, but Edward always made time for Louis. 

“How is the book going?” Louis asked, watching Edward eat. 

“Good,” was the muffled response. Louis leaned against him, eyes closed. He felt around before finding Edward’s hand and holding it. 

“Runaway with me,” Edward whispered, pushing away the remaining food. Louis blinked before smiling. 

“Where too?” He asked, their voice low. 

“Anywhere,” Edward replied. Louis chuckled before rubbing the pad of his thumb against Edward’s finger. 

“Ok,” he finally agreed. 


	8. Chapter 8

“I didn’t start it,” Emma said, entering her father's office as Hugo followed behind her.

“ _ I  _ didn’t start the fire!”

He announced. Adrien blinked as the school principal stood at the door with arms crossed. Adrien sighed and looked between his oldest and youngest. 

“Why is it always you two?” He asked as the principal walked in. 

“The science lab is on fire because of these two.” Mandalieve snarled. Emma didn’t seem to want to disagree for once making Adrien raise a brow. 

“Like I said, she did it.” Hugo repeated crossing his arms. 

“Yep, it was  _ all  _ me.” Emma agreed. Adrien felt his eyes widen. His daughter  _ never  _ admitted to being at fault. 

“I’ll take care of this,” Adrien said letting the principal leave. Once alone, he turned to his two children. 

“Ok, spill it. What’s going on?” He ordered crossing his arms. Hugo leaned against the wall and looked at his sister. 

“Well, tell him.” Hugo ordered. All eyes turned to Emma. She felt her father’s worry and in truth, she had wanted that worry. But now?

“I should be suspended,” Emma said, going ahead with her plan. If she didn’t come to school, Lyric couldn’t find her, right?

“Suspended? Emma, what is this about?” Adrien asked. 

“She says she’s bored of school.” Hugo explained. Adrien looked at Emma as the girl nodded her head. 

“What you did, could get you expelled Emma, your mother and I can’t homeschool you.” Adrien explained. Emma saw her escape disappearing. 

“Please, there has to be something, I can’t stay in this school!” Emma pleaded. Adrien narrowed his eyes before looking over at his son. 

“Hugo, go back to class, Emma, sit down.” Adrien ordered as his children rushed to obey. 

“Dad,” Emma began, only for Adrien to raise a hand for her silence. 

“This isn’t you normally, whatever is going on, please tell me.” He said. Emma looked down, debating the truth or a small lie. She knew how her parents got though, and she didn’t want that drama. 

“I just don’t want to stay here, I don’t feel comfortable.” Emma explained. Adrien opened his arms as Emma rushed to sit on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. 

“How long have you felt like this?” Adrien asked as he hugged his daughter. 

“A few months,” she admitted. Adrien sighed as he kissed the top of her head. 

“You didn’t have to burn the school lab to tell me this though.” He scolded. Yes she did,  _ he  _ had to think she was expelled.  _ He  _ couldn’t know this was her choice, her way to escape. 

“Maybe I like watching things burn,” Emma suggested, her voice teasing. Her father kissed her cheek before shaking his head. 

“Let me talk with your mother, until then, we will discuss your suspension with the principal.” He said gently coaxing her off his lap so they could go up to the school’s office. 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma felt him before she saw him, his cold long fingers curling around the top of her arm as he pressed himself against her back, his breath hot fire against the shell of her ear. 

“Running my pet?” Lyric asked, stroking her blond locks with his other free hand. Emma swallowed, trying to not let her fear show as she looked straight ahead at her locker. If she ignored him, would he go away? He hadn’t yet. 

“I know where to find you, you can’t hide from me.” Lyric said, remembering what his father always told his own pet. 

  
“Why me?” Emma asked, her voice low. She felt trapped, cornered. She shivered with fear. Lyric placed his coat around her, kissing her cheek.

“You are pretty and wild. My father chose a wonderful pet for me.” Lyric replied, turning her to face him. He was beautiful, but, that beauty hid an ugly monster under that skin. Emma let her eyes fall to the floor, only for him to force her to look up at him again. 

“Never look away from me pet. Tell me, why do you make taming you so difficult?” he whispered, the pad of his thumb brushing over her lips. Emma growled at him, he wanted a wild animal, that was what he would give him. She would never let him tame her. 

She jerked away, slamming her locker door and smirking. 

“My father is waiting for me downstairs, goodbye Lyric.” she hissed, turning on her heel and tossing her hair over her shoulder as she walked briskly from the room. She felt his eyes watching her as she tried to remain strong. She was leaving, the final time she walked these halls. From today on, she would be homeschooled. Her parents had found her a teacher, she was excited, and hopefully, this would be the start of a new wonderful chapter of her life. 

“You ready?” Adrien asked once he saw his daughter approach him. Emma smiled and nodded her head.

“I haven’t seen you this happy since you nearly burned down the Eiffel Tower,” Adrien commented, leading her from the school and to the car. Emma shrugged and hummed. She wouldn’t tell him or anyone about the odd boy known as Lyric, he wasn’t worth the mention or thought. 

“Now the teacher we found has a boy also being homeschooled, so, you get a friend,” Adrien explained as they headed towards home. Emma looked over in confusion but was happy to hear she would share her new experience with someone.

“Who did you and mom find?” she asked, eager more than ever to go to school tomorrow. Adrien chuckled, failing to hide his smile as he pulled up to the stoplight. 

“Her name is Emilie, your grandmother, as for the boy, his name is Sky, the son of an old friend of mine named Chloe,” Adrien explained. Chloe, she had heard of her. She and her mother fought like cats and dogs. 

“What’s he like?” Emma asked as they continued towards home. Her father didn’t reply, instead, he looked directly ahead. Emma growled annoyed.

“Dad!” she called earning his laugh. 

“I guess it’s just one more thing to study when you get there. Making friends is fun Em. Learn about them on your own, that was the most fun I had when I started school.” Adrien explained. Emma huffed before looking out the window.

“I thought you didn’t talk with your family anymore?” she suddenly asked. Adrien went silent, this was true, he had not spoken to his father or cousin since being tossed from home, but, his mother and he had an odd relationship. They always had.

“It’s complicated,” he told his daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby tapped her fingers against the table as Nancy and Elllie chatted. 

“Eve,” Ruby suddenly called, stopping the chatter. 

“I asked you not to call me that.” Ellie said, narrowing her eyes. Ruby ignored them in favor of examining her nails. 

“Advice, I like him like him, but we all know how stupid he is.” Ruby said. Nancy rolled her eyes as she returned to the school book. 

“His sister is homeschooled now, Louis avoids them like the plague, and I’m worried if he chooses like his sister, then I will never see him again.” Ruby whispered. 

“You could kidnap him.” Ellie said calmly, earning Nancy to raise a brow. 

“I can’t, anything else?” Ruby asked looking around the table. Nancy sighed as she put her book down. 

“Talk to him, write a note, actually tell him. His blond and dumb.” She told the girl. “Hugo is smart and talented, I won’t deny that, but when it comes to love, the man is clueless.” Nancy explained. Ruby and Ellie nodded before Ruby sighed.

“Thanks for the help girls, maybe I can ask him after class.” She smiled, standing and gathering her things, unaware of the boy watching them from the shadows. 

“Who are you, and why spy on the girls?” Hugo demanded. The younger teen looked over, his face calm and devoid of emotion. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m leaving now.” He replied leaving Hugo confused as he watched the teen walk away. 

——————

Felix closed the door to his uncle's room. Lila and Nathalie were with him, he needed to speak with his aunt. Emilie looked up from her seat as Felix entered the main foyer. He resembled her son so much. 

“You know what I want,” Felix said as he stood across from the older woman. Emilie nodded her head, unable to look her nephew in the face. She jumped when she felt him cup her cheek. 

“You have never been brave Emilie, we both know that. And Adrien choosing her over his own family can not be forgiven. Isn’t that right.” Felix grinned. Emilie slowly nodded as a single tear fell. 

“Emma will be our returning heir, our shining Agreste. I’ve trained Lyric well, you just need to drive her home.” He ordered. Emilie nodded again, her body trembling at the hands of her cruel nephew. 

He kissed her lips, his hand gently lifting her chin. 

“And what do you say?” Felix asked, his voice gentle leaving a false sense of security. 

“I love you Felix,” she whispered, broken. 

—————

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, pressing soft kisses to his wife’s shoulder blades. She giggled as she arched her back. 

“Don’t tease, we only have a couple of hours.” Marinette reminded him. Adrien chuckled as he let his fingers trace down her sides. 

“I remember, don’t worry.” He kissed her lips, pressing himself against her backside. “I want you to beg,” he told her, teasing her with a finger against her sensitive bud. 

“A-Adrien, please, fuck me like a dog in heat.” Marinette pleaded, pressing her ass against his cock as her pussy glistened with precum. Adrien chuckled as he rubbed her slowly down her slit, teasing her by inserting a finger in and out of her. 

She moaned, her fingers fisting the sheets below her. 

“Adrien please!” She cried, her voice a weak yell. Adrien took mercy as he positioned himself at her entrance, he thrusted in her, Marinette arching and moaning just as the bedroom door opened. 

All eyes turned to the intruder, Louis’s eyes wide and Adrien struggled to Cover his wife’s naked body. Louis turned around, closing the door and walking to his room. 

“I’ll deal with him after I deal with you.” Adrien said as he moved to continue his thrusts. 

“We just traumatized our child!” Marinette hissed trying to hold back a moan. 

“It’s been six months, I’ll traumatized anyone for sex with you.” Adrien whined. 


	11. Chapter 11

The home was small, a modest place that looked inviting on the outside, warm and safe looking. Her father kissed her cheek, reminding her to be good before leaving for work. Emma approached her grandmother, seeing her for the first time. She resembled her father so much. 

“Emma, welcome, come join us.” Emilie smiled. Emma followed her grandmother inside, spotting pictures of her father when he was younger, along with the cold look of her grandfather and his secretary. 

“I have our new classmate,” Emilie called. Emma entered the living room, her eyes finding her fellow classmate. Tanned skin, blue eyes, raven hair. 

“Hey, my name's Chase,” he introduced. He was older, that much she could tell. 

“Emma,” she whispered, remembering Lyric’s reaction to her brash introduction. Chase smiled as he offered her the seat beside him, pulling it out for her. Emilie beamed as she softly clapped her hands to call their attention. 

“Shall we start classes? You will have plenty of time to mingle during break.” With that, Emma’s first homeschool lesson began. 

————-////———-

Edward paced his room as he watched his phone. Louis’s text had been worrisome, and when he saw he wasn’t in school, he had made a beeline home. No way was he torturing himself at school when Louis was sick. His mother had him at the doctors, and no news was always said to be good news. Yet still he worried. This was his bro, his dude, his man. He wanted to be at the hospital with him, not stuck at home waiting by the phone like a woman whose husband was at war!

“This is ridiculous, it’s just a sore throat anyway, why am I so worked up anyway?” Edward asked as he heard his father move about outside his bedroom door. He kept quiet, he wasn’t out of the closet to them yet, it was only Louis who knew, and  _ he  _ wanted to keep it that way. He walked out of his room. 

“Hey, Louis is sick, I’m going over to stay with him while his parents work.” Edward called as his dad nodded, texting for his own job. 

“Just call if you need us,” Nino said looking up and smiling at his son. Edward nodded before walking out the door. He didn’t go straight to the Agreste home, no one would be there, instead, he walked towards town. Louis would appreciate some flowers and a nice card. Something small and sweet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was different than when she attended public school, her grandmother was currently making them food, leaving her and Chase to talk in the living room. 

“I’m excited to have a friend join me.” Chase smiled, he had an accent, one she had spent the last three hours trying to decipher. Was it rude to simply ask? Why did all her current thoughts have to include Lyric, just what had he done to haunt her every thought?

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Chase said as he watched her. Emma blushed, finding herself trying to make herself smaller. 

“Sorry, I, I had a bad encounter once while introducing myself,” she admitted. Chase nodded his head, motioning for her to take a seat beside him. 

“Your grandmother explained you were her granddaughter. It must be nice being related to such a famous person.” Chase said, trying to start a conversation. Emma shrugged, did she share her family history, or did she stay silent about it all? Again, Lyric’s face, full of disapproval, flashed in her head. 

“Sorry if I’m hard to understand, I was raised in London, my mum’s from Paris, my dad’s from Tibet.” Chase blushed, “My full name is Chase Fu, grandson of Master Wang Fu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick question, who is your fav character and least fav character so far?


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien fed the kids, left Hugo in charge, and drove to the hospital to meet his wife and middle son. The nurses didn’t question when he entered the room, Louis in the bed as Marinette gently combed her fingers through his hair. 

“Hey buddy,” Adrien smiled as he stepped closer. Louis' face was damp from crying, leaning into his mother’s touch. Adrien reached out to gently touch his son's throat. 

“So, he needs them removed?” Adrien asked, Marinette nodded her head slowly. 

“He can’t talk, so I’ve been letting him text everything.” Marinette explained. Adrien nodded, taking a seat and grabbing his son's hand. 

“No visitors?” He asked. Louis shook his head, he didn’t want to see anyone. He had already texted Edward. 

“Are you hungry?” Marinette asked gently. Again Louis shook his head, only for the door to open. 

“Look, I know you said don’t come, but dude...” he couldn’t finish, Louis was crying with arms open wide. Edward placed the flowers and card on the table before climbing onto the bed, tucking Louis against his side and hugging him, cooing softly against his hair. 

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks before standing up. 

“We will let you two have some alone time,” Marinette said as she stood and took Adrien’s hand. Louis heard his parents leave before snuggling closer to his lover. 

“I love you babe,” Edward whispered softly, kissing his cheek gently before kissing his lips. Louis smiled against the assault, making a purr like sound. The two sat in silence just holding each other until Louis fell asleep. 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Adrien asked.

“Better yet, our house is closer, why not go stay with Hugo and Emma?” Marinette offered. Edward thought for a bit, kissing the top of Louis' head. 

“Thanks, I’ll let my dad know I’ll be at your place. I can walk, so don’t worry.” He smiled moving gently out of the bed. 

“Night son, we will call if something changes.” Adrien smiled. Edward smiled and nodded before walking out of the room. 

“Such a nice kid.” Marinette mused making Adrien nod in agreement. 

———————-

“I told you I knew where you lived.” Lyric said as he sat on her bed. Emma was silent, too scared to scream. If she did, would he hurt her brother? Lyric stood from the bed, lifting her chin with the pad of his finger. 

“Your eyes are still stubborn, untamed. I haven’t broken you. Only made you fear me.” He whispered. He wasn’t wrong, she was scared of him, of what he could do. What he  _ would  _ do. 

“Tell me about your day,” Lyric ordered as he pulled her to his lap as they sat on her bed. The door was closed, no one would walk in. She half wanted her father or brother to walk in. Taking a breath, she began telling him about her day, ignoring how his hands roamed freely over her body as if he owned it. 

Her breath caught a few times when he played with her breasts, her blush giving away the fact that her virgin body liked the new feeling he was bringing out. 

She heard Hugo out in the hall, she wanted to call out to her older brother, but Lyric’s lip’s were against her ear. 

“Go ahead, I promise pet, he can’t help you.” He whispered to her. Emma let her tears fall as Lyric forced her face to his. 

“Ask me to kiss you,” he instructed. Emma shook her head, eyes pleading what her voice couldn’t say. Lyric narrowed his eyes, a hand moving between her legs, rubbing her jeans. 

“Ask,” he repeated, unzipping her pants. Emma’s eyes widened, she didn’t want this!

“P-please, don’t,” she whimpered, her voice low. 

“Then ask,” he said. Emma closed her eyes. If she obeyed, then he wouldn’t go further. 

“P-please, kiss me.” She whispered softly. Lyric smiled, his lips pressing against her own. She felt disgusted, allowing him control as her fear of him took over. How had this happened, how did she dare let it happen?

She cried as he pulled away, standing up and smiling at her as if nothing wrong had just happened. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, leave the window open.” He ordered going to the window. Emma said nothing, jumping when he cleared his throat. She blinked confused as he growled. 

“Well, what do you say when someone leaves?” He asked annoyed. Emma clenched her fist as she forced herself to speak. 

“G-good bye,” she stuttered, flinching when he frowned and walked closer to her. 

“Is a simple goodbye all I get after such a kiss?” He asked. Emma shook her head. 

“I-I’m Sorry, Goodnight?” She asked. He cupped her cheek and chuckled. 

“I’ll have you trained to bark correctly my little pet.” He told her. Emma snarled.

“I don’t bark,” it slipped out, her anger too much as the slap sent her against her nightstand. 

“You do as I say pet, remember that.” He turned and she watched him leave, her cheek stinging from the slap. She needed a shower. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chase was meditating, the large box before him meant nothing to him. It was his job to protect it. His mother’s former job. His training was almost over, the draw of ultimate power meaning nothing. 

“Chase, come out and bring the box.” His mother ordered. Her voice was gentle, but it held authority he had learned to obey. Chase went downstairs, his father was nowhere to be seen, only his mother stood at the center of the room. Carefully, she took the box from her son and sat it on the table. When she opened it, Chase felt his breath catch. The room instantly seemed to charge with power. 

“You know of the miraculous, and the roles of being a holder. Now, choose the jewel you believe suits you, and let it help you finish your training as guardian of the miraculous box.” His mother gently instructed. Chase felt his breathing increase. He had trained for years for this moment. Fifteen years old and finally allowed a miraculous of his own. His hand hovered over the cat, but he shook his head. He hesitated only a few more moments, before grasping the jewel of the fox. 

“Good luck my son, it is an honor to meet the newest guardian.” His mother smiled. 

————————-

Lyric entered his home before flinching. Lila was at the Center of the foyer, her legs spread and her arms tied behind her back. 

A punishment.

“You tried to run again, didn’t you.” Lyric said approaching his father's pet. She whimpered, fear in her eyes. Lyric had been told of her past, how he trained her and broke her of her ways. How he made her into his loyal pet, his good girl. 

Lyric bent down to her level and smiled. She was wet, the vibrating bullet buzzing softly in her pussy. 

“Father expects you to greet his guests warmly pet,” Lyric reminded her. Lila looked at him, her eyes widening as she frantically shook her head. He waited as she looked between his eyes and bulge. 

“Well?” He said, smiling as Lila finally took a look of defeat. 

“Welcome home master Lyric, it pleases me to see you back.” Lila recited, her voice small and timid. Father said she deserved it, that before, she had been such a bad girl no one wanted her, now, after he had  _ fixed  _ her. Everyone craved her. 

Lyric smiled as he petted her hair. Kissing her cheek before standing up. 

“I’ll be sure to let father know you were a good door greeter for him.” He smiled before walking to his father's office. 

————————-

Hugo found his sister crying in her room, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

“Emma?” Hugo asked, kneeling beside her cautiously. Emma said nothing, her voice gone from her cries. He waited for her to calm down, his fingers combing through her hair as he gently rocked her. Once she did calm down, Hugo smiled. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked. She shook her head, resting against her brother. Both sat in silence for a bit until they heard a noise outside. Emma squeaked as she hid behind her brother. They were home alone, and due to who their parents were, they were not strangers to potential kidnappings.

Hugo went to their parents room and grabbed their father's old fencing sword. 

“Will that help?” Emma whispered. Hugo nodded before both went downstairs. Emma hid behind Hugo as the front door opened. She closed her eyes, scared of who it could be. Hugo swung the sword forward, the blade embedded into flesh as a gurgled plea escaped. Hugo gasped in alarm as his knees hit the floor. Emma opened her eyes. Edward was laying on his side, struggling for breath as the sword wobbled in his chest. It was so close to his heart. Emma screamed, wishing her parents were here instead of at the hospital with Louis. 

“W-we have to do something!” She cried, racing to aid her brother's lover. 

“Don’t, I’ll call the ambulance.” Hugo said, grabbing his cellphone.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma kept her head down as Hugo explained the situation to their father and the police. This was her fault, if she hadn’t been so scared of every noise, Hugo wouldn’t have attacked Edward. A hand rested on her shoulder making her lookup. Her mother smiled gently at her before kissing her forehead. 

“I spoke with his parents, you and Hugo need to talk to them as well,” Marinette said making Emma feel worse. What did she tell them? Hey sorry, we nearly killed your son? Yeah, no, that was not going to work. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Emma asked, her voice a low whisper. Marinette looked over at the emergency room doors. Her silence told Emma everything. Standing up, she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“I’ll talk with them now,” she said looking over and seeing Alya in tears as Nino held her. Marinette smiled encouraging at her daughter as Emma walked closer to the adults. Nino was the first to look up, his eyes filled with worry and tears. 

“I-I’m sorry, so, so sorry,” Emma said, her own voice breaking with tears. Alya couldn’t speak or look at her, Emma understood. She deserved the anger. 

“He should have announced himself better, you kids must have been scared. Being an Agreste isn’t easy.” Nino whispered, trying to be the voice of reason for his family. Emma nodded her head, unsure of what else to say or do. Nino chuckled as if knowing her awkward situation. 

“I have faith he will be fine, you and your brother acted fast, the ambulance was able to get to him in time.” Nino comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t beat yourself up when we don’t know for sure of anything little dudette.” Nino smiled before nodding towards her parents.

“Go, we will let you all know something when we do,” he finished letting Emma nod and run off to join her family. Alya looked up with a raised brow.

“They don’t need the burden yet,” Nino said, it was an accident, and as adults, it was their job to protect kids from traumas that could easily be avoided. So far, there were no big problems yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward’s hero name was Finnik, his mother and Kwami had explained it would be his job to protect the city of Paris, to earn his right as guardian, and join his fellow masters in Tibet. He had the power of illusion, and over the next few years, he would learn to control it before moving on to wield other power until he could use any miraculous he chose from the box with ease. 

Resting on the roof of a building across from the hospital, he closed his eyes. He reminisced about his life leading up to the events of getting his first miraculous. His mother had been unable to become a guardian like her own father, her soul out of sync with the spirits, but he had been born with the perfect energy. At least, that was how it was explained to him. 

His eyes opened and he looked over the city. It sparkled like stars in the sky, twinkling as if nothing wore wrong inside of it. As if the darkness didn’t hide the monsters the city of love was hiding. Finnik leaned against the railing of the roof and looked down as an ambulance entered the hospital. Such a sad place, and yet, it could be such a happy place. 

He smiled watching the people like ants marching about below. 

“I wasn’t aware any cosplay was happening this late.” a familiar voice said, he turned quickly, nearly tripping over his tail as he looked at the familiar green eyes of Emma Agreste. She had been crying, she was still wet in the eyes. Was she up here to be alone?

“S-sorry,” he whispered trying to blend into the darkness. She giggled at his attempt to hide. The bright orange of his suit kept him from being invisible. 

“It’s fine, I needed the distraction,” she said moving to stand at the railing beside him. Finnik watched her, amazed she hadn’t said anything more about his strange attire.

“Is, everything alright?” he asked, returning to watching the sky. Emma said nothing, content with the silence. He took the hint, going silent as the two watched the sky and people below. She wasn’t telling him to go, and he was curious as to why she was here. Maybe time would tell him her secret.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis was allowed out of the hospital, his appendix removed and tonsils fixed. As he was wheeled from his room though, it wasn’t the exit his mother took him to. 

A single courtesy knock was the only warning before he wheeled himself into the small room. On the bed, ash white, lay Edward. Tubes and machines controlled his life. A life nearly taken by his own siblings. 

“I’ll leave you two alone, call me when you're ready to come home.” Marinette smiled, kissing the top of his head before leaving quietly. Alya was outside the room, her head down. 

“Want a coffee while our sons talk?” Marinette asked, waiting for her old friend to respond. Alya shrugged, sitting beside the room to her only child. 

“I should have watched him better, I should have been with him.” Alya whimpered. Marinette sat beside her. 

“Would it have helped? My children were scared, it was an accident. Yes, either Adrien or I should have been there, but,” Marinette couldn’t finish. 

“Your son was here, it was all a mistake. It’s over now and we just have to deal.” Alya smiled, conveying to her friend she held no anger towards her or her family. Both sat in silence, waiting for Louis to emerge.

——————

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, petting back Edward’s brownish red curls. Brown eyes looked back at her, 

“You were hurt because of me.” Louis continued. Edward chuckled, wincing at the act. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Edward whispered back. He was breathing heavily, Louis dragged himself from his wheelchair and into the bed beside his secret lover. 

“I did, I wasn’t there to protect you.” He commented, kissing his lover's hand. He was careful of the Iv, his finger softly tracing It’s bulged entrance. 

“I will protect you better next time.” Louis promised as Edward leaned into his side. 

—————————-

Emma glared at him. Lyric followed her, always knowing where she was. Now, he was at her grandmothers, sitting as if he owned the place. 

“You are doing good in your studies.” Lyric said as Emma stood across from him, hoping no one overheard their conversation. He stood up, smiling as he approached her. 

“Leave me alone, please,” Emma whispered, pleading with her tormentor. Lyric frowned and shook his head, caressing her cheek with a gentle touch. 

“I can’t, and I don’t want to if I’m being honest.” He replied. Emma blushes as he leaned in close, his breath warm against her face. She smelled his cologne, the musky earthy scent smelt so good. She hated how she inhaled. 

“Stop,” she begged, wanting to pull away. He was taller, stronger. She was scared of what he would do if she disobeyed him. He was cupping her face with both hands now, his lips touching hers as he let his tongue glide over her lips. She parted her own lips, allowing him to take his control. She was asking for this, a part of her knew he wasn’t good. But her body reacted to him. 

He pulled away, looking into her eyes with a small grin. She saw her future in his eyes, saw how hopeless it all was, and yet, as he touched her again, a part of her didn’t mind. 

“ _ Mine,”  _ she couldn’t hide the tear that fell, or the knowledge that this was her own fault. She has willingly entered hell...


	16. Chapter 16

Lyric watched her succumb to him, become putty in his hands. He looked over her shoulder, seeing Chase watching them, his eyes curious. Lyric moved one of his hands to the small of her back, his lips at her ear. 

“Close your eyes,” he ordered, his words a melody she had to obey. He turned her so that her back was to his chest, his fingers ghosting under her shirt. Hot against her skin before teasing at her bra. Her breath hitched, instinct to move making her jump, only for Lyric to force her still with a pinch to her nipples. 

His eyes never left Chase, a challenge unspoken between them. His smile was wide as his lips graced down her neck, kissing her pale skin before he moved away. 

“Be a good girl, I will see you tonight.” It was said as an order. He left no room for argument as Emma opened her eyes, nodding her head. She didn’t look as Lyric left the home. Her legs felt weak and her body trembled. As she held herself, the full weight of her stupidity hit her. She collapsed on the ground. 

“Shit,”

Chase leaned against the wall, his eyes were closed. Images of what he had just witnessed flashing behind his closed eyes. Did she want this? Did she not? Did he approach and ask? Did he let her know he saw her moment with the boy? 

“What will you do, master?” Trixx asked Chase as he shook his head and motioned for the kwami to be silent. Something was wrong, as guardian of Paris, it was his job to fix those things, right? He heard footsteps, Trixx hiding in his jacket as Emma turned the corner. Her eyes were still red and damp, but she forced a smile. 

“Oh, is lunch ready?” She asked, trying to act normal. She failed, but he didn’t dare call her out on it. Honestly he didn’t know, but he couldn’t let her know that either without spilling what he saw. 

“Chase?” She asked, this time her voice timid and concerned. He felt Trixx nip at his skin. 

“Sorry, um, are you okay?” He asked, his voice slightly choked as he tried to stay calm. She seemed frozen and he hated himself, he had to think of something to help her and quickly. 

“Your eyes are red,” he whispered. Emma blushed and nodded, her tongue gliding over her lips before she excused herself for the bathroom. Chase was left alone in the hallway, Trixx wisely staying silent and hidden as he came to terms with his own head. Maybe if he went to see the stranger he would understand better. He walked to the makeshift classroom and took a seat, sliding a small bit of bread in his pocket for his kwami. 

“Care for a run tonight?” He whispered, earning a small scratch in return. He smiled before hearing Emilie fixing the dining room for them. 

“Chase have you seen Emma? Is she still with Lyric?” Emili asked entering the room. Lyric? Was that the name of the boy she had been with. 

“Lyric?” Maybe Emilie would know about him. Emilie nodded her head, turning to leave. He wanted to ask more, but he had been taught better. Emma entered the room, smiling when she smelt the food.

“Lunch?” She asked Chase, offering Chase a friendly smile. He nodded his head. Chase liked her smile. 

He kept his attention divided throughout the rest of classes. Emma, Emilie, waiting to see if they mentioned Lyric or anything. His curiosity peaked and he wasn't sure if it was due to the miraculous or just his own nature. 

He felt a nudge against his side, Emma glaring at him as he looked over. He had to fight a smile as he concentrated on his studies. He was glad when it was time to go home, that happiness leaving when he spotted Lyric waiting for Emma across the street. 

She gave a shy wave before walking towards him, leaving Chase alone as she and Lyric entered a waiting car and drove off. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hugo and Adrien eyed the car with different thoughts in their head. Adrien was debating between crying, cursing, and just running away. Hugo, on the other hand, was wondering if he were grounded, or if he should blame his dad. It  _ was  _ his fault after all. 

“So, who calls mom?” Hugo asked looking over at his father. Adrien placed a hand on the car, flinching as the front fender fell to the ground. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Adrien asked. Hugo smirked as he held out his fist. 

“I win, and you tell mom it was your fault for distracting me.” Hugo started. 

“You almost hit a cat!” Adrien yelped. 

“So hitting a tree was better?” Hugo replied. They stood in silence, identical eyes matched in a war of wits. The game lasted a few seconds, three rounds in quick sessions. Adrien, the loser. 

“Hey my lady,” Adrien greeted, a model smile on his face. 

“What did you do?” Marinette demanded, knowing by his tone and greeting he had pulled another Chat. Adrien took a moment, his heart pounding as he debated telling his wife the hard truth. 

Okay, Adrien took a breath. 

“So, you believe that every life is important, right?”

Marinette didn’t answer; Adrien could hear her unamused expression over the phone. 

“Anyway, Hugo and I have some good news and bad news... Good News: we saved a kitten today!”

“What’s the bad news, Adrien.” Marinette asked, her tone the same tenor as when she used to face down bullies. 

Adrien swallowed.

“We may have wrecked the car to do it....”

“What?” Marinette questions, and at the same time Hugo turned to his father. 

“We?!”

“He distracted me!” Hugo yelled back, the banter over the phone, the fight between father and son over who took the blame, made Marinette sigh on the other end. 

No one was hurt aside from pride and the car. Both replaceable. She eyed the mess of papers on her desk, failed drawings for the fall line. Juleka deserved the best to model, none of her current work were the best. 

“Get home, I can’t deal with this right now.” She ordered ending the call. Her fingers rapped against the desk before a gentle knock was at her door. 

“Enter,” she called, not looking up as the door opened and closed. She didn’t expect anything odd, until a voice cleared their throat. 

“Gabriel?” She whispered surprised by his visit. Gabriel examines the room, his eyes calculated. Marinette felt uneasy, the last time she had seen him, he wanted her dead or gone. Gabriel lightly touched the silk of an unfinished dress she had on a mannequin. 

“How is my son?” He asked, still not looking at her. 

“He is good,” Marinette said, still curious as to why he was here. Gabriel smiled as he finally turned to face her. 

“Give him these, I’m sure he will find the papers useful.” He said setting an envelope on her desk. Marinette looked down at her husbands name neatly in cursive on the paper. 

“I have done my job, Now, excuse me.” He stated before walking out. Marinette narrowed her eyes before opening the envelope. Official papers, outlining his parents divorce. Marinette closed the papers, wondering if he would be upset by this?

———————

“Welcome back Sky, how was America?” Emilie asked as Emma and Chase watched the other kid take his seat. Blond hair loose around his head, blue eyes bright, and an air of superiority around him. 

“Utterly boring,” he whined before eyeing the two other students. Emma felt his eyes study her figure before smirking. 

“Finally, something nice to look at besides the back of my eyelids.” Sky stood and offered his hand. 

“You are an Agreste, I’ve seen enough of my mother’s old pictures to know where you get your looks.” He bragged. Chase cleared his throat, both turned to look at him. 

“Chase Fu, nice to meet you.” He introduced, Sky had been in America for the past few months. He visited his mother, choosing to stay in America with his grandmother most of the time. 

Emilie cleared her own throat, calling order back to her class. No one noticed the silence from Emma. How she cowered in her seat, focusing on her work and not the people around her. She tried to adjust her black skirt. It was shorter than she would have liked, and the green shirt was way too thin. But it was what Felix wanted. 

Beauty, that’s what the boys wanted. Her model looks she inherited from both parents. Her curse. 

‘ _ Sky seems fun,’  _

The note was slowly slid under her hand making her glance over to Chase. He was smiling at her, the look friendly, nothing like the suggestive or flirtatious looks from others. 

‘ _ Seems normal,’  _ she replied, she didn’t want to look further into it. She already had Lyric. 

‘ _ You okay?’  _ The question was deeper than she wanted to go, a quick yes, and she shifted her body so he wouldn’t send more notes. Chase was nice, but Lyric had ordered her to keep away from others unless  _ he  _ gave the okay. 

Chase frowned at her action, so focused on her, he didn’t see Sky watching her as well. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lyric smiled as Emma walked towards him, placing a careful kiss to his lips before greeting him. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her against him as he petted her hair. 

“You belong to me, you can never leave.” He whispered, a hand moving to run at her neck. 

“I have a gift for you.” He continued, the collar his father had given him. He was to invite her family over for dinner, tonight, Emma would be the downfall of the rouge Agreste name. 

“A gift,” she asked curious. Lyric nodded, opening the door to his car and grabbing a box. 

“Open it,” he instructed, watching her obey him before gasping at the black leather collar. 

“Put it on,” he held back her hair, smiling as she placed the collar around her neck. 

“You and your family  _ will _ attend dinner at my home tonight, my father is eager to see you.” Lyric said before getting into the car. Emma looked up in confusion, a finger still touching the leather gift. 

“You aren’t taking me home?” She asked. Lyric frowned as he closed the door, the window rolling down a moment later. 

“You need to walk, my pet, you're getting chubby.” And with that, the car drove off. Emma looked down, a hand over her stomach. 

“He’s lying,” Sky said as he appeared behind her, he tucked back a strand of her hair before fingering her new collar gift. 

“Didn’t realize you knew your kink already,” he mused, earning her dark deep blush. He pulled on the leather forcing her to trip forward into him. His blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he cupped her face with his free hand. 

“Are you embarrassed I saw this?” He asked, watching her slowly nod and avoid his eyes. 

“Then why let it happen?” Sky asked, releasing her and stepping back. Emma didn’t answer, why did she let this happen? Did she have a choice now? Was it too late to get away?

Sky sighed, shrugging before looking at her small figure. She avoided his gaze, already feeling attacked as she touched the collar. 

“Decide what you want soon, or the window to escape is going to close.” Sky stated before walking away from her. 

“What game are you playing?” Chase asked, catching the Bourgeois as he turned the corner. Sky smiled, an eyebrow raised as he leaned against the wall beside Chase. 

“Game?” He repeated, turning his head to look at the other boy. “No games, just curiosity. You are curious as well, right?” Sky asked. Chase closed his eyes before feeling a hand cup his cheek. Sky was inches from his face, a warm smile on his lips. 

“You like her, don’t you.” Sky whispered, his eyes focused on the boy. Chase swallowed, pressing himself closer against the wall. 

“I like her too, question is though, do I like her, or  _ you,  _ more?” Sky kissed his lips before pulling away and waving his fingers before skipping off. Chase watched him leave, shaking his head and entering the alley. He took to the roof, now Finnik, and looked down at where Emma still stood. 

He launched off the roof and landed beside her. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t move when he approached. Just seeing the collar made his blood curl. As Finnik, he smelt her blood, her scent scared and timid. 

“Emma Agreste,” Finnik called, finally breaking her from her thoughts. She turned, her eyes widened as she stepped back. 

“You are that cosplayer right? The one from the hospital roof.” She said, forcing a smile as she tried to act normal. Finnik’s tail flicked as his eyes stayed on that tight leather material. He smelt Lyric on her, the putrid scent that didn’t belong there.

“Finnik, do you want me to walk you home?” He asked. Emma was silent, contemplating his suggestion. 

“I can’t,” she finally replied, turning and starting towards her home. Finnik followed her. He stood out in his bright orange fox suit. Emma giggled at the situation before returning to her somber thoughts. 

“I’m a hero you know, I can help if something is bothering you.” Finnik tried. Emma shook her head, another ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“There is no such thing as hero’s.” She whispered sadly. Finnik sighed before grabbing his flute. He could imagine Trixx chastising him. A quick tune, and a replica of Emma stood before her, happy, healthy. 

“It looks so real,” she whispered, reaching up to touch the illusion, only for it to vanish in a mist of smoke. 

“It can be real,” he tapped the leather with the tip of his flute. 

“Still sure I can’t help?” Finnik asked. Emma looked over, her eyes wide before she shook her head. 

“I-I have to go,” she scurried away. He knew why, he could smell  _ his  _ scent. Lyric was watching them. Finnik held his flute tighter. 

“You like her,” Sky laughed, popping out from behind a parked car. Finnik turned and glared as the blonde laughed amused. 

“Cute little kit, that outfit hides nothing.” He continued. Finnik growled, no one was supposed to know, and this annoyance had found out. He hummed as he calmed down and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Look, I get it, I’m pushy and not shy. I grab what I want. And we both want her away from the music zombie.” Sky stated, eyes stripping the fox unashamed. 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” He finally said making Finnik cock his head. Games were a weakness to him. 

“We get her free from him, and you go on a date with me. If we get  _ real  _ lucky, we can share the little Agreste girl.” He finished. 

“This game benefits only you,” Finnik said, making Sky shrug.

“Take it or leave it.” He sang. Finnik growled as Sky waved and waited for the answer with an innocent look the fox knew didn’t need to be there. 

—————————

“Louis, I said I was sorry, please, don’t do this!” Hugo pleaded as his twin finished packing. Louis shook his head, he had one goal, and it didn’t include staying here. 

“I’ve already talked with mom and dad, they agreed to help.” Louis said. Hugo sat on the bed, his head hung down. 

“Will you tell Emma?” Hugo finally asked. Louis shook his head, he hadn’t planned on telling his twin. 

“Edward is expecting me, I’ll visit.” Louis said, grabbing his bag. Hugo moved to help him. 

“Tell Edward I’m sorry, I know he doesn’t want to see us.” Hugo whispered. Louis nodded before heading to the car. Adrien placed the bags in the boot before Emma walked up the drive. 

“We’ve been invited to dinner with my cousins tonight, go get cleaned up. I’ll be home soon.” Adrien told her as he closed the door. Emma nodded numbly, keeping her head down. Hugo and Louis watched their sister move past their mother. 

“Goodbye Louis, call if you need anything.” Marinette said kissing her son's head before hugging him. 

“Your sister will be fine, don’t worry about us.” She told him. Louis nodded, holding back his tears. This was his decision, his choice. He couldn’t back down now. Edward needed him. 

“Come on son,” Adrien called holding open the door of the car. Louis gave a final wave before taking his seat. 

———————

Emma entered the shower and frowned. Everyone wanted her body, her looks. She  _ hated  _ her body. Grabbing her razor, she held up her wrist, cutting small horizontal lines along her arm, flinching until pain gave way to nothing and the water turned red. It wasn’t until she was feeling pain again, that she placed away the razor and cleaned up. Her movements slow. 

_ Three, _

She had managed three cuts before her mind had begged her to stop. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her phone. She sent a text to Lyric, explaining about a family dinner and not being able to come to him. She expected anger, a punishment, instead, she received a smiling emoji.

It was scarier than what a normal answer would have given.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette glared at her two remaining children. 

“Be on your best behavior, either of you mess this dinner up and I’ll toss you to nature tonight.” Marinette warned. Adrien sat behind the wheel, waiting for the normal warnings to be done with. 

“Why have we never heard of this cousin before?” Hugo asked. Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks. 

“Because they just moved back to Paris, as you know, my family and I are not on good terms.” Adrien explained. 

“So we are playing nice?” Emma asked, slightly annoyed at having to miss her other dinner. She was also plagued by what Sky and Finnik had told her. 

“Exactly,” Adrien said as they started down the road. 

“I’ll be nice if they are.” Hugo said, making their mother turn to glare. Emma tuned out the argument between mother and son as she watched the scenery go past. No one had commented on the collar yet, though her father had narrowed his eyes at it earlier. 

They approached a large mansion, the gates parting as Adrien slowly drove forward. Emma looked over, noticing her father's rigid posture and her mother’s protective aura. 

Parking the car, the family climbed from the car and up to the front doors where a tall man in black stood waiting. 

A butler?

She heard Hugo talking with their father as she followed her silent mother into the home. It was an uneasy feeling, their steps echoing off the marble floor and tall walls. 

“Ah, Adrien, welcome,” a man greeted. Emma looked up to see a man who resembled her father but leaned more towards her grandfather. 

“Felix, thank you for the invite.” Adrien greeted as a woman in orange appeared beside Felix. Her dress was prom formal, a slit from her hip town revealed her slim leg, and the deep cut of the top of the dress allowed only a sheer mesh to cover her breasts. 

“You remember Lila?” Felix asked before a face Emma knew all too well appeared beside the steps. 

“This is my son Lyric,” Felix introduced. Emma’s head hurts, her tormentor was related to her? Had he known? Her hand went to the collar, wanting to pull it away in disgust. 

Lyric smiled, looking at his father and sharing a silent conversation before Felix shook his head. 

“Shall we eat before we discuss family matters?” He asked, snapping his fingers as an array of people suddenly appeared, the large double doors to their right, opening to reveal a large dining table. Adrien led his family forward as Felix took a seat at the head of the table, Lyric on the other end, and Lila standing at the wall, head bowed. 

“Man, Louis picked a bad time to skip out of odd family dinner night.” Hugo whispered to his sister. She would have replied, but she could feel Lyric watching her. He had known, this whole time and  _ he knew. _ She felt sick, used. Worse, she could blame no one but herself. 

“Enjoy the meal, I had my cooks prepare your old favorites Adrien.” Felix said, his tone discieving as the family were given their plates of food. Dinner was in silence, something she wasn’t used to, but her parents seemed practiced at. Her father looked as if he had been forced back into a nightmare as her mother comforted him by holding his hand. 

Time seemed to freeze, no sound other than the scrapes and small thunks of silverware hitting the table. It unnerved her, setting her on edge. Her father seemed to be in the same boat. She felt suffocated. Her leg bouncing with nerves as she looked around. 

Heads down, eyes down, no one looked at the other. Her father was just moving food around on his plate. Hugo has nearly emptied his plate. Her mother was between eating and glancing over at her father. 

Felix and Lyric seemed to act as if this were all normal. 

She pushed her plate away. Appetite gone as she moved to remove the collar suffocating her. 

“A lovely dinner, don’t you agree,” Felix said, suddenly shattering the silence of the room. It broke whatever trance that had fallen into the room. 

“Lovely,” her father agreed, his voice coming out struggled. 

“Shall we retire to the sitting room? We shall discuss things there.” Felix said leading them out. Emma felt Lyric come to her side, his fingers touching the offending collar. She glared, trying to yank away from him. 

The slap across her face sent her to the floor, by the time she regained focus, her father was pulling her to his arms and growling like a feral animal. The illusion of a perfect family get together was now over. 


	20. Chapter 20

Emma has never seen her father angry. Sure he got annoyed, he was frustrated, but right now? His eyes were dilated, his body heaved as he breathed heavily. She was pinned between him and the wall, blocked from Lyric and Felix. She looked over to the side, her mother shielding Hugo, Felix watching them. 

“I already own her, she agreed to be my pet.” Lyric said. Adrien growled, turning slightly to remove the leather strap around her throat. He tossed it to the boy's feet. 

“Felix, you didn’t,” her mother’s voice was low, shaking with emotion. Felix smiled as he walked over to Lyric. 

“Lila can not have children, I simply took an heir for my own.” Felix replied. Marinette shook her head, eyes wide in horror. 

“You killed them, it was  _ you!”  _ Anger overcame shock. Emma pressed herself closer to the wall. She and Hugo had never seen their parents this angry. Her father was like an animal, moving her towards her brother while keeping his body between her and the two men. Her mother was yelling at Felix, her words screamed as she cried. No one noticed Lila leaving the room. 

She wasn’t aware of time going on fast forward, she remembered screaming as her father and mother were taken away. Aware of Hugo holding her as Felix and Lyric were led away. 

“What now?” Emma whispered, holding onto her brother. Crying as her parents were in one car and Felix in the other. 

“We go home and let uncle Nino know he needs to go bail out Mom and dad.” Hugo said, leading her towards their home. It was a silent walk, niether wanting to discuss the lead ups or results of the dinner. Emma didn’t want to think of  _ her  _ role in the failed supper. 

“Need a ride?” Sky was leaning out the window of his mother’s limo, a wide smile on his face as he waited for the answer. Hugo looked to Emma, would it be too much?

“I do want to be alone right now,” Emma whispered. Hugo hesitated before sighing and heading to the waiting car. Emma watched them drive away, holding her breath until the car was out of sight before letting herself collapse on the sidewalk, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t be crying,” Finnik whispered as he leaned against the wall. Emma couldn’t stop, her body shivering as he kneeled down at her side. Finnik wrapped his arms around her and lifted her gently in his arms. 

“You're a hero, right?” She asked softly. Finnik nodded, confused to why she was suddenly bringing it up. Emma glared at her hands. 

“Do you need a partner?” She wanted revenge, and needed power to pull it off. Finnik frowned, he knew her intentions. 

“I can’t give you that,” he told her, stepping away. Emma stood up, glaring at him. 

“I was to be his pet, an object. By my own cousin!” She snarled, her anger was justified, he understood, but her mind was in a dangerous place.

“If you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself.” She pushed past him, marching towards her home. Finnik sighed as he rubbed his eyes. 

Of course this was his life.

————————

“Dude, calm down, I just have to pee.” Edward smiled as Louis helped him to the small bathroom. The boy was like an overprotective mother sometimes. Doting on him as if any stray breeze could kill him. 

“It’s my fault, this should never have happened.” Louis said. Edward allowed the other to vent, it was a conversation that had taken place a lot since his release. 

It still surprised him that his parents allowed Louis to come live with them. But considering Louis believed he couldn’t stay with his siblings after what happened...

“We can runaway,” Louis whispered, repeating words Edward had once said. Here under this roof, they couldn’t be a couple, they were only best friends. Edward finished his business before fixing himself and smiling at Louis. 

“Where?” He asked, leaning against his lover. Carefully, Louis leaned them against the bathroom wall. His lips ghosted over the thin skin between shoulder and neck, his hands resting on Edward’s hips. 

“Anywhere,” he whispered softly, kissing his throat before working up his jawline and back down before brushing their lips together.

“I love you,” it was a butterfly kiss at first, soft lips ghosting over his own lips, before the feel of his tongue teased him, begging him to open his mouth. It turned to passion, Louis tongue exploring every inch of his inner mouth with slow precision and love. Trusting Edward not to bite down as their tongues brushed against the other. A slow dance, one filled with soft grazes and gentle moans. Breath was meaningless as they pressed against each other. 

It was only when Louis pulled away first, Edward remembered how injured he was. How much breath was needed as his body complained. 

Another gentle touch, this time from Louis' hands as they slid under the hem of his shirt, removing it to show the bandage that covered his heart. 

“My love, I will protect you.” Louis whispered his promise before kissing him once more. Edward places a hand to the back of his lover's head. 

He would die happy as long as Louis kissed him with that passion again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chase sat in his room looking up at the roof. Today, had been a long day. Everything seemed to happen at the same time. Trixx slept in her little nest, oblivious to his racing thoughts. First, there was his job as guardian, second, there was Emma, they were friends, he was too busy for any deeper relationship. Third was Sky, he admitted the boy was interesting, but more of a flirt. 

There was also Emma’s sudden mind set, while he understood it, all it did was give him a reason to watch her. He wouldn’t get involved unless needed. 

He turned onto his side, his head swimming. He never felt so alone before. The miraculous box was tucked away in his closet, safe. He closed his eyes. 

His fist clenched,  _ safe.  _ He was no hero. 

———————-

Sky smiled as he flirted with both of his fellow classmates, Adrien was their new teacher. Three months since the incident with Emma, and it  _ seemed  _ normal. The French Revolution was a full subject anyway. Sky preferred to study the two beside him. How Emma’s eyes glowed a bright green when excited or how they darkened when she was in a mood. How her body tensed when she was upset. 

Then there was Chase, he was quiet, but Sky saw the anger that bubbles under his skin. An anger that needed release. 

“Please pay attention Sky, this is important .” Adrien said, drawing their attention. Sky smiled before sitting back. 

“So was last year's election but no one really cared.” He replied. His eyes caught Emma’s brighten and the annoyance flashed on Chase’s usual facade. Adrien frowned before shaking his head and returning to trying to teach. He gave up an hour later and ordered a pizza before leaving for a break.

“Seriously Sky,  _ be professional.  _ We are here to learn, not slack off.” Chase said arms crossed. Sky smiled.

“Oh daddy, I love it when you act all mad.” He teased earning a smile and chuckle from Emma. Chase glared at her. 

“Do not encourage him.” He warned. 

“Oh come on Chase, you know how he is. Annoying is his default.” Emma said before opening the fridge. 

“See, baby sister knows,” Sky said slapping Emma’s ass before kissing her cheek. He felt her tense before relaxing against him. 

“Too much?” Sky whispered into her ear making her shake her head. He pushed away anyway before returning to hanging off Chase. 

“Live a little daddy,” Sky continued, easily avoiding the half attempt Chase did to hit him. 

“I’m going to take a shower, pay the pizza guy when he comes.” Emma said walking from the room. They watched Emma leave, silence making Sky bored as he glanced over at Chase. The oldest teen back to his text book reading.  _ Studying,  _ Sky grimaced as hell walked over, draping his hands over the boy's tense shoulders. 

“Daddy, I’m bored,” Sky whispered into his ear, his heart racing the moment he found himself pinned against the wall, his arms pinned above his head and Chase inches from his face. 

“Does daddy need to punish you?” Chase whispered, his voice low and eyes dark. “Bend you over and spank you?” He continued, moving his head in closer. Their bodies were touching, Sky felt his heart quicken as his member hardened. 

“C-Chase,” he whispered, fingers flexing to ease frantic nerves at the hungered look in the older boy's eyes. Before a reply could be given the doorbell rang, it did nothing to shatter the sudden tension. 


	22. Chapter 22

Nancy wasn’t leaving her room. Her brother was alive, he was in jail. Ruby and Ellie tried to get her to come out, but nothing was working. 

“What do we do?” Ellie asked looking at Ruby. She hung her head. She didn’t know. Lyric had hurt Emma, Felix had twisted his mind, controlled him. He had a year of juvenile detention to go through. What would happen to him then? Was it too late? 

“It’s getting late, thanks for coming, Rubes,” Ellie said as she leaned against her love's door. Ruby nodded. It was getting late. School had needed an hour ago, she needed to get home. 

“I’ll text you later?” Ruby asked, pushing off the wall. Ellie nodded her head as Ruby headed out of the house. She wished she could help Nancy, but how?

“Ruby?” His voice made her pause.

“Hugo, what are you doing here?” She asked as Hugo walked up beside her. He lifted a bag and smiled. 

“I went to visit Louis and Edward before heading home.” He explained. Ruby nodded her head, the silence pregnant between them. 

“Want me to walk you home?” He asked, offering his arm. Ruby smiled and nodded, blushing as they walked towards her home. It was silent again, this time due to both wanting but unable to speak. Hugo made the first move, pulling her in close. They had been friends for years, her crush on him growing. To have him walking her home, it made her blush. 

————————

“Pizza is here, are you going to get it?” Chase asked, his breath warm against his lips. Sky trembled in his grasp, his legs parting. Chase’s lips were now against his throat, his feather soft touch making Sky’s toes curl. 

“Stop teasing,” Sky replied weakly, rolling his hips against the older. Chase pulled away, releasing Sky from the wall. 

“Here, now study next time.” Chase ordered, returning to his seat as if nothing happened. Sky adjusted himself, opening the door just as Emma came down the stairs. Sky paid as everyone took their seats. 

“Hugo should be home soon.” Adrien said as he took a piece. Sky said nothing, too involved in his own head as he went over what had just happened with Chase. Had he been teasing, or had Sky finally stroked the demon inside?

“You're silent,” Emma commented once their snack was over. Hugo and Chase were talking leaving him and Emma alone. 

“It’s nothing babe, just tired.” Sky smirked. Emma raised a brow. 

“Really?” Her eyes drifted between Sky’s legs making him glare. He was hard from the memory. 

“It’s a guy thing.” He supplied. 

“If you say so, I wasn’t gone long. So either you have a good imagination, or Chase is extremely good at being sexy.” She teased. 

“You aren’t bad either,” it slipped out, their eyes meeting. 

“Sky, I can’t,” she whispered. 

“I know, revenge first.” Sky replied. She smiled sweetly before caressing the side of his face. 

“It’s not no, It’s just not yet.” She said before nodding to the car that had just pulled up. 

“Take Chase home too, will you?” She smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette felt sick, hollow. Her best friends had been murdered by Adrien’s cousin, their son brainwashed. Remembering that night, remembering Nino dragging Adrien out of the police station, her husband was still raging. Remembering opening old scars for Juleka and tossing this drama at her.

Her nephew was alive, he was brainwashed and perverted by his parent’s murderer, his kidnapped. But he was alive -well, as long as Adrien was kept away- and that was something at least. A mystery closed. 

The new mystery was how he would adjust. He was in a type of prison, he was told about his real parents. Who Felix really was. Marinette was waiting for the breakdown. She expected the call to hear the child died. 

“You should be in bed,” Adrien said as he entered the small home office. Marinette looked up from her sketchbook, she hadn’t been paying attention, they both knew that.

“Why did all of this happen? Why can’t our family, our friendship lives be normal?” She asked, her voice strained from stress. Adrien took a seat across from her, one leg folded over the other as he leaned back and steepled his fingers. 

“You love me sadly,” he replied after a few moments of silence. Marinette glared at him, standing and walking over. She straddled his hips, cupping his face in her hands. 

“I will  _ never  _ regret loving you, Adrien.” She told him. Adrien smiled, leaning into her touch. She closed her eyes, the two sitting with their foreheads touching in silence. 

Yes, things were scary and uncertain, but that was half her life with Adrien. With her kids. 

He changed their positions, placing his arms under her body to lift her bridal style. 

“Come to bed princess,” Adrien whispered as he carried her to their bedroom. Marinette laid her head on his shoulder. The future was uncertain, but she had family, she had him...

———————-

Sky jumped on the bed, Chase watching annoyed. 

“Why did you come home with me?” Why has he allowed it? That was the real question. 

“I was bored, plus, I wanted to talk about what happened at Emma’s.” Sky replied. Chase said nothing, not at first, but Sky could see the rapid emotions behind his eyes. 

“You were acting annoying, I simply played your game.” Chase finally said, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Sky raised a brow, he was guarded again, his defenses up. He lived around people with fake faces. He knew how to read between the lines. 

“Playing my game, or letting a truth slip?” Sky asked, his voice serious for once. He gave the other space, allowing for the older to run if he wished. Chase didn’t look at him as he pushed off the wall and moved to the door. 

“I’m going to get a shower,” he snarled. A cornered animal. Sky let him leave before looking around the room. He let his fingertips run over the surfaces of the room. Dark oak wood furniture, expensive taste for a humble half asian. He knew there was more to that story, but pulled the peel back slowly. 

He slid open the closet, he was curious to what the boy's closet was like. Chase wore expensive clothes. He dressed like either a Korean mob boss, or a ceo in training. Again, expensive taste. 

“What are you hiding my love,” he wondered aloud, searching through drawers and pushing aside hangers. He turned to leave the walk in closet, his toe stubbing on something making him gasp. Looking down, Sky kneeled and pulled out the small but heavy box. 

“Oooh, sex toys!” Sky smiled as he tried to find the correct way to open it. 

“Jeez, you really like to work for your pleasure,” he gritted out before the popping of locks got his attention. 

“Finally,” he smiled, opening the top. Jewelry? He lifted a new hair pin curiously, dropping it a moment later when a flash filled his vision. 

“Hello master, Pollen, ready to serve,”

a small creature bowed. Sky blinked with stunned silence. 

“Are you a sex doll, because if so, I want one.” Sky whispered before feeling strong arms yank him to the floor of the bedroom and brown eyes glared down at him. 

“Five minutes I was gone, and already you got into trouble.” Chase snarled. Sky blinked before eyeing the hairpin and the flying thing watching them. 

“What’s that,” he asked pointing. Before Chase could answer, Pollen flew over. 

“I am Pollen, kwami of subduction,” sounded kinky, Sky wanted it. 

“It’s mine now, gimme gimme!” He begged. Chase yanked the jewel from Sky’s fingers. 

“No you idiot, Pollen is not a toy!” Chase snarled before rubbing his closed eyelids. 

“Sit Sky,” the heir obeyed, the way Chase spoke and handled himself so suddenly, it screamed obey. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lyric sat alone in his cell, his head racing with the events and what he had been told. His whole life, it was a  _ lie!  _ His father wasn’t his father, his father  _ killed  _ his real parents. No, yes?

He screamed in frustration, digging his nails into his hair as he buried his head in his lap. What was the truth? Who was he? 

No, he didn’t no this Luka or Kagami, he didn’t have a sister. Felix was all he knew, they took him,  _ she  _ took him. She ruined his family. 

Anger consumed him. Because of her, he was here, his father was gone, their pet, gone. 

The guards changed. 

He ignored the call for dinner, leaving his cell only when ordered. He played the fool. 

_ Brainwashed.  _

If he got out on good behavior, even better. He would be the perfect child. The perfect actor his father trained, and when the time came, he would get his prize. He would take what she took from him...

_ Family... _

Nancy ignored the whispers, the stares. Ellie hovered over her, she wished the girl didn’t. She had a brother, he was still alive. Living with the man who had killed her parents,  _ their  _ parents. 

Did he know, did he care? Did he even want to meet her, did she want to meet him? Louis and Edward were seated two tables down, their heads together whispering. 

Did the Agreste kids blame her? Emma has been her brother's target. Or, had it just been their family? Anger went through her. Their father's cousin was the reason she was an orphan, the reason her brother was in jail. 

Her head shook, what could she do anyway? Lyric was in jail, she could only be there when he was released. Felix was in jail, Adrien and Marinette had taken care of that. 

Lila, the woman in Felix’s abusive grasp, the woman her brother was trying to make Emma, was in an asylum. 

Everything was messed up. 

“Eve?” Ellie asked, resting a hand against her arm. 

“Don’t call me that,” she whispered, pulling her arm away and standing up. She ignored the whispers and stares and she left the room, her feet taking her where she didn’t know...

———/

Emma sat between the two boys, feeling the tension they had together. Her curiosity burned for the answer. 

Adrien was sleeping, they were supposed to be reading. Only Chase was reading. 

“So, what happened?” She whispered, looking between both friends. Sky opened his mouth, Emma knew he couldn’t keep a secret, but Chase cut him off. 

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Chase said. His tone meant to end the conversation, Emma was stubborn. 

“Fine, you know he will crack.” She smiled leaning closer to the mayor's son. She watched him, letting her eyes burn into him. She saw the sweat build on his brow. Heard Chase hiss a warning from behind. 

Sky’s fingers drummed against the table, matching the low tones of her father's snores. 

“Come on Sky, you know you want to,” Emma cooed, moving closer. Her friend was breaking, she could see it. 

“Emma, leave it,” Chase ordered, his tone low, dangerous. She paused to look at him. She had heard that tone so many times before. She wilted under the glare, that tone. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, grabbing her book. She jumped when she felt Sky pull her against him. 

“Don’t be mean daddy, little sister was just curious, we should let the kitty be rewarded right?” Sky asked, seeming back to normal. Chase raised a brow, huffing in frustration. 

“She’s been through so much,” Sky continued. Chase shook his head. Sky didn’t realize the undercurrent of her emotions. Emma was unstable. 

“She has, which is why your tone is unacceptable.” Sky stated, his words low and dangerous. Emma waited with bated breath, the two friends' normal teasing demeanor now a dangerous tenseness that had covered them all morning. 

“If you must know, Emma is more towards villainy than a hero.” Chase finally said, standing and closing his book before leaving the room. They watched him leave, both thinking over his words. Both having different answers for it. Both knowing one same conclusion, to Chase, Emma was a villain.


	25. Chapter 25

Sky cornered Chase after they left the Agreste home, anger in his eyes. 

“Dude, not cool, I play and tease, but what you did, uncool.” Sky snapped. Chase kept his face bored, leaning against the building wall as Sky ranted. 

“If what you told me is true, I understand the need to keep it secret, but too outright call her a villain!” Sky seethed, “ _ I love you,  _ I do. But I love her as well. She’s been through a mental hell, she was almost forced to become a brainless sex doll! And you used that moment of weakness to just assume she will become a villain?” He now had Chase pinned against the wall. Their faces inches apart. 

“If we went by that logic of yours, then you would be a villain too, now wouldn’t you.” Sky whispered, he tilted his head slightly, Chase wasn’t breathing, his body tensed. 

“Grow up, or you will lose more than you can give,  _ hero. _ ” Sky ordered, his breath a whisper to Chase’s lips. The older licked his lips, eyes closed. 

Sky stepped back and huffed before turning to walk home alone. 

Chase sighed and looked down. Sky didn’t understand, he didn’t know. He and Emma were not alike, the situation wasn’t the same. His father had been an alcoholic abusive ass. 

Emma was led by sexual desires of a rebellious teen. She was his friend, but he held on to his villain theory. She had even admitted to it after the incident. 

He went home, his head a mess of thoughts. He ignored his mother as he entered the house and went up to his room. He stripped his clothes, eyes focusing on the scar shining against his inner thigh. 

His father’s work. 

“Damn you Sky,” Chase cursed under his breath as he placed his forehead against the glass. He hadn’t let anyone as close as Sky got these days. He refused to acknowledge those feelings. Acting on them led to what Emma went through, what  _ he  _ was forced through. 

“ _ Master, if you disagree with him, why give him Pollen?”  _ Trixx asked curiously. Chase shook his head, why had he given him Pollen?

He touched his lips. Sky was a flirt, a bisexual and proud man who wore his status with pride. Chase was led by fear and clung to his closet, refusing to admit to what his father had awoken.

He pulled on his sweats before taking a seat at his desk, eyes looking over at the box hidden in his closet. 

Sky was a perfect fit for Pollen. From what he knew of the miraculous, Pollen was stubborn and protective, qualities the mayor’s son shared. 

Trixx rested in her nest, letting her master settle and make his decision. A villain, was he the bad guy?  _ Had  _ he judged too quickly? She had spoken in anger, she had just had her world shattered. 

He had judged during that one interaction, condoned the same anger he had once shown towards his own father. Thomas was six feet under by his hand. Emma had not killed like he had. 

“I made a mistake, didn’t I.” He asked his kwami. Trixx looked up, knowing what came next. Chase stood up, fingering the necklace. His pacing was normal for him. 

“I can’t, I’m frustrated, angry, what do I do?” He demanded, turning to face the kwami for answers. Trixx smiled, floating in front of her chosen one. 

“A guardian must face and learn from difficulties in both life and kwami.” Trixx explained. Chase walked to the box and kneeled down, rubbing his fingers over the smooth lid. 

“Trixx,” he called gently, the fox kwami smiled and flipped in the air. 

“Let’s pounce,”


	26. Chapter 26

Sky loved the lavishes of the rich and famous. His room was the size of a first floor home. He was proud of it. His suite was his own. His parents left him alone, this was his sanctuary. 

Pollen rested in her nest of satin and faux fur. A queen, did well by their admirers. 

A knock on the window made him look over. Pollen hadn’t reacted, therefore he knew there wasn’t trouble. 

Still, he was surprised to see Chase standing on the balcony with his head down, fox ears flat against his head. 

Slowly he made his way to the balcony door, weary of what the other could or would do. 

“Can we talk?” Chase asked, his tone serious but calm. Sky opened the door, stepping aside so the fox could come in. Chase hovered by the door, shifting from leg to leg. Sky took note of his unease as he took a seat on the bed. 

“Well, talk,” Sky said, motioning for him to begin. Chase concentrated on his breathing, pacing to organize his thoughts. Sky gave him time, waiting and watching. Finally, the transformation fell. Chase Fu stood before him, his face vulnerable and scared. 

“I was wrong, you were right.” He admitted. Sky raised a brow, had Chase just admitted he was right?

“About what?” Play dumb, let the fox explain himself. Chase growled, moving from the wall to the bed to sit beside Sky. 

“Everything, ok, I shouldn’t have said that to Emma, and I should have admitted to enjoying our game.” He ranted, pulling around his hair as he released his anger. 

“It’s my job to be level headed, my destiny to be guardian, to be alone. I have to protect ultimate power from evil!” Chase hissed. Sky sighed. His friend was breaking down, he could see it. He shifted, his body against the older boys. Taking Chase’s hand, Sky laid his head on his shoulder. 

“Yes, that’s your job, but, my job, if you want, is to help you and to keep you from stressing.” Sky smiled. Chase felt Sky’s hand cup his face, turning him to look at him. 

“Now, say it,” Sky whispered. Chase stayed silent, his eyes full of fear and indecision, insecurity. Sky leaned in closer, just as he had in Chase’s bedroom. 

“Say -“ he didn’t get to repeat his words. Chase’s lips were against his. Soft, timid, needy. Sky wrapped his arms around the older, feeling the young guardian melt in his arms. When they parted, Chase placed his forehead to Sky’s chest. 

“I’m scared,” Chase admitted. Sky placed a hand over his head, resting his chin in the messy brown hair of his elder. 

“I know, I’m here,” Sky whispered. It was silent, the two boys just holding each other. Finally, Chase spoke, his words low and uncertain. 

“I think I love you.” He whispered, making Sky laugh as he kissed his hair. 

“I think I love you too,” the heir replied. 


	27. Chapter 27

Emma didn’t sleep at night, nightmares of what could have been plaguing her. Acting normal was easy, a well-oiled mask she had learned from her father. 

But, she couldn’t speak to anyone. She felt trapped and alone. Her father seethed at the mere mention of his ex-family. Her mother hid her anger but voiced her opinion every time someone asked. 

It was how she found herself with Louis. Edward smiled as he held her brother's hand. 

“I’m glad you came,” Edward greeted, ignoring Louis’s silent glare. Emma nodded, shifting a little in unease. 

“You have been through a lot.” Edward continued. 

“So have you.” Emma finally replied, making Edward chuckle. 

“I was stabbed, nothing too major.” Edward mused. 

“You nearly died!” Louis finally growled. Edward patted his knee. 

“Emma, you are here because you can’t move forward. Louis came with me and it has helped me greatly.” Edward smiled. “Do you have something that can help you?” He asked. Emma went silent, she wasn’t one to broadcast her feelings. 

“Look, sis, Ed is right, if you hold it in, you end up like dad,” Louis said. Emma scoffed, she was nothing like her father. He saw the best in things, she didn’t. 

“Em, I know that look, you are stubborn and bull-headed. You take action and don’t hold back.” Louis said, “for once, stay calm and wait for your time to strike.” Her brother warned. 

“He is in jail, that is where he stays. And if he does get out. I’m not going near him.” Emma said, standing from the couch and thrusting her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. 

“Thanks for the help,” she said, turning to head to the door. She kept her head down. She was the victim, the idiot in need of protection. She refused the role. 

Why did everyone think she was the villain, that she would want revenge? She had been angry at first, she was still upset, but she wasn’t about to go out of her way to see him again. He was gone, she was moving forward. Why would no one let her? 

She made her way home, her feet dragging with reluctance. Hugo had a date with Rose, and her mother was working late. It wasn't that she hated spending time with her father, she loved spending time with him, it was just, he was  _ protective  _ of her. 

She wanted to run away, but she couldn’t make herself. As Louis and Edward said, she had to move on. 

——————————

Lyric was led into the yard, other teenagers walking around. Their one-hour outdoor break. 

He made his way to the far wall, the outside wall. He was ordered to a therapist, he saw her twice a week. If he played his cards right, he would be out by Christmas. Three months. 

His fingers twitched, but he kept a straight emotionless face. 

Agreste had ruined his life, took his father. They would pay. And, his sister, he had never met her. Perhaps it was time for that to change as well. He eyed the sky, they would be sent in soon for dinner. The afternoon sun already getting low for the coming winter season. 

His mask broke as a smile graced his lips. The season of the dead was coming...


	28. Chapter 28

Sting and Finnik, the heroes of Paris. They made headlines, news reports, interviews. Adrien and Alya loved them, Marinette and Nino complained constantly about their age. 

“I mean, if they can do it, why not me?” Hugo asked as Rose and Emma laughed. 

“Because the first time you saw a robbery, you would wet your pants or join in.” Marinette accused. Adrien laughed as he turned back to look at the news running the latest on the heroes’ success at stopping robberies and saving people from fires. 

“Their powers are so cool, I wonder how they got them? Radioactive spider, government experiments?” Alya wondered. Louis narrowed his eyes as the interviewer, Mannon, talked with one of the heroes. 

_ “Yeah, we were totally scared, but people were saved today and a robbery was stopped. We want the people of Paris to know they are safe, that there is someone watching over them.”  _ Sting said proudly. Beside him, the fox themed hero was silent. 

“I’m going to take a walk,” Louis said as he stood and made his way to the front door. 

“Alright love, be safe,” Marinette said as she stood and kissed the top of his head. Louis half-heartedly waved her away, before nodding his head.

“Apparently, there are heroes out,” he replied before leaving the home. His feet carried him past his front steps and out to the street. He knew of a park nearby, he would sit there for a bit to clear his head. 

No matter how much Edward told him, he just couldn’t forgive his siblings for what happened. Edward could have died, then what? Did they expect him to just move on? Did they not understand how much he meant to him? 

Of course not, no one knew just how much he and Edward relied on the other. To those who knew, they were close, almost like a married couple. To those who didn’t know, they were just really close friends. 

His feet carried him past the park, going deeper around the outside of the city they lived in. 

Then came the so-called heroes, where were they when Edward was hurt, where were they when his sister was almost made into a sex slave? 

They were no heroes, they were just kids in suits. His brother was right, anyone could do as they did. Besides, heroes were only needed to fight villains, and last he saw, they had no villain to fight. He paused once he noticed the water. He looked at the man-made lake, debating just falling into its smooth cold surface. 

He was angry, he was furious, he was  _ tired.  _

His legs gave out, the grass softening the fall to his knees. Tears blurred his vision, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. He had to be strong, he couldn’t be weak. 

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, but, when the cold touch of the stranger pushed him forward, he struggled to open his mouth to scream, when the water rushed around his head. His nostrils filled with frigid water, his lungs swelled with the liquid death. His limbs felt heavy as he choked as finally, the world went dark, Edward the last on his mind...

The stranger released his hold on the corpse, kicking him softly into the water and watching him submerge into the calm lake. Turning, the stranger smiled and fixed their hood and walked away. 


	29. Chapter 29

News of Louis Agreste's death circulated. Some calling for action from the hero’s, others calling for justice. Adrien and Marinette didn’t leave their home. The world stood still as they adjusted to the unimaginable, as they buried their child. 

Emma and Hugo were also missing from the public eye. Rose was a constant at Hugo’s side. Her calm demeanor helped keep Hugo from running off to find his brother's killer. 

Emma was always looking out the window. Watching, waiting. For what, for who? 

“Kids, come eat,” Adrien called gently. Surprisingly, he was the most kept together. It made a sad sense. He was used to losing people. His mother, his father, his family. 

This time though, the person lost was never a phone call away. Emma hugged her father, holding him tightly as Hugo hugged them both. The only ones missing were Marinette and Louis. 

Marinette refused to leave Louis’s old bedroom. Clinging to his things as she laid in his bed. Their family was broken, shattered by the death of their middle child. Louis, the invisible Agreste. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward glared at the water, his lover’s murder. The autopsy proved someone was out their hurting people and Louis was the first high profile kill, not the last. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Sting was beside him, his bright yellow suit a contrast to the dark twilight. Edward said nothing, he felt suffocated. 

“I can take you home,” the hero held out their hand, offering a small encouraging smile.  _ Hero,  _ some hero of Paris he was. Louis was dead, and the heroes were off playing somewhere else. A yellow and black hairpin caught his attention. Something in him urging him to reach out and grab it. 

‘ _ Every hero needs a villain,’  _ Louis had said that after news broke about the heroes. He reached forward letting the hero take his hand. He was pulled close before they took to the roofs. Something clicked inside of him, something primal, something evil. As they landed on a roof, Edward took his chance and for Sting, the world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark and smelled horrid, his wrists itched and ached from the rope binding them behind his back. He was blindfolded and warm, too warm.

“Hello?” he called, his voice echoing. No one answered him, rocks bit into his knees and legs. He was naked, the elements bare to his skin. 

“Anyone there?” he asked, fear starting to take over. He couldn’t see, it smelled bad, and no one was answering his calls. He thought back to what transpired before he woke here. He remembered Edward, he remembered rooftops. Had they been attacked? Was Edward alright? He strained his ears to hear, calling for Pollen, for Chase. Still no answer.

He tried to stand, yelping when his head hit the roof. More rocks.

He was trapped here, he was in a small hole, he couldn’t move in any direction. He began to shake from fear. He didn’t like being alone, he didn’t like tight places. The scream ripping from his throat was almost inhuman. Primal fear fueling his instinct to escape. 

Above where he was tied, Paris continued walking. Treading over the street unable to hear the pleas from below the earth. Too far to hear, unable to know that one of their heroes was powerless, and an even greater enemy than a murderer was among them. 

Edward grinned as he ate his banana. He seemed normal, but inside his head, a demon spoke. The soft tones, the loving tones, of Louis Agreste twisted inside of him. 

_ Every hero needs a villain... _


	30. Chapter 30

Emma and Hugo blinked as Edward sat down. 

“The killer struck again, did you hear, Sky was taken,” Edward said. His voice was too calm, not while discussing the man that killed their brother, his lover. 

“Seem’s the heroes have gone missing.” Edward continued, reaching for the drink Marinette had brought in. 

“Wasn’t he _ your _ friend and classmate Emma?” Edward asked, “Maybe they are targeting your family.” Hugo frowned as he stood up. 

“I understand you are angry right now Edward, Louis was are brother, and Sky is a family friend, but this attitude, this way of coping you have. It isn’t right.” the eldest Agreste child said. Edward looked over the brim of his drink, the warm liquid calming on his tongue. 

“Don’t you think our parents haven’t already thought about us being targeted?” Hugo continued, “We can’t go to school, mom and dad won’t leave the house. Dad doesn’t sleep anymore. This has ruined our lives.” Hugo snapped. “I can’t see Rose, I can’t drive around and take her on dates. If you came here just to tell us what the news does every moment, then leave, please.” the eldest hissed, trying to control his anger. Emma looked at her brother, he resembled their mother so much at this moment. Edward stood as well, matching her brother in height. Their eyes were hard, glaring at the other in a silent war of wits. 

Hugo won, Edward, turning and heading out the front door, offering a small nod of acknowledgment to Marinette before leaving. 

“Did you three have a good visit?” she asked, her smile was weak. Emma nodded her head before standing to hug her mother.

“Is dad still sleeping?” she asked. Marinette nodded before grabbing up the drinks. She was keeping herself busy,  _ her  _ way of coping with everything. 

“I’ll help mom, try to call Chase and check on him,” Hugo said placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. It was Louis who made the plans, who took charge. Hugo was always the one who chose to follow Emma’s wild-card ways. 

She nodded her head before walking up to her room. She caught a glimpse of her father pacing inside Louis’s room, an old book in his hands. She hesitated by the door, watching him. Her parents stood so strong, to see them so weak now. 

She shook her head, sending the text to Chase...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sky didn’t scream anymore, his voice was gone. He was hungry, the pain in his stomach growing as he sat in his own filth. Would anyone find him, would he die alone down in this hole?

Footsteps loudly echoed, matching the drops of water that fell around the small room. 

“Hello?” he called out, his voice weak and soft. He jumped when a soft hand caressed his face. Froze when soft lips kissed his cheek. 

“A gift,” the stranger whispered, the gruff voice made Sky’s skin crawl. 

“I was skeptical at first when I saw the note, surprised someone had reached out to me. But, I wasn’t disappointed. The mayor’s son, such a beauty.” that rough hand slowly glided down Sky’s toned stomach before resting on his hip, the pad of the stranger’s thumb brushing dangerously close to his pubic hair.

“I’m going to rape you boy,” the stranger said, his breath smelled of booze. “I’m going to use you as my personal toy.” Sky cried as the man continued to touch him, the sound of clothes falling away, echoing in the dark cavern. 

“You will enjoy it, maybe not at first, but soon.” the man promised before kissing the boy roughly. Sky cried, he didn’t feel like a hero, he felt hopeless. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chase focused on the box at his feet. The bee miraculous stolen, Sky kidnapped, possibly dead. He shook his head. He was no hero, he couldn’t protect anyone, he couldn’t even protect the boy he loved.

“Are we going out again tonight?” Trixx asked Chase nodded, ignoring how his phone kept lighting up. Both kwami of chosen were silent, only the soft sound of vibrations filling the room. 

“She is worried,” Trixx said finally, breaking their calm silence. Or, had it been tense? Chase shook his head, she was worried, he was supposed to guard the immense power of the universe, _and_ _she_ was worried.

Trixx watched and waited for her chosen’s decision. His guarded eyes darting between the window and the phone. Escape and friends. Finally, he grabbed his phone and eyed the texts. Emma’s named only popped up twice, each with a long message. But, it was the three other notifications that caught his attention. 

He clicked on the link, feeling weak and sick when he saw Sky hanging naked from the ceiling of a small cave. It was a night vision photo, another still showed Sky being roughly mounted by a big hulky shadow. A final image held a caption. 

‘All  _ heroes fall,’  _

“Trixx, which kwami tracks the best?” Chase asked, looking through the box with haste. The fox kwami thought for a moment before floating over.

“Barkk, his sense of smell can track anything as long as you have a current stench for him to follow,” Trixx explained. Chase nodded his head, grabbing the miraculous of the dog. 

“Will you wear him, or give him up?” Trixx asked calmly. Chase smiled as he touched the fox miraculously.

“Take care of your new owner for me,” he ordered before removing the necklace. Trixx vanished as he replaced her with the dog and transformed. It was time he started an army. 

___________________________

Hugo sat on the terrace, a moment alone from his family, a moment alone with his thoughts. His brother was gone, his friend gone. His parents brought to silence. He sat his cup on the small side table, his eyes closing to the twilight sky. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything. 

“Hugo Dupain Agreste, I offer you the power of illusion, use the miraculous to help find and bring down the killer of Paris.” the man before him announced. 

“Who are you,” Hugo’s skepticism filled his voice. The hero smiled before bowing his head.

“Tracker,” he announced, “The same hero that has always been in Paris, but, I need help, I need you.” Tracker explained. Hugo still seemed skeptical, his eyes narrowed as he stood up and glared at the hero. 

“And where is your partner? Why not ask him to take this gem?” Hugo asked crossing his arms. Tracker looked down, ashamed, sad, lost.

“He is unavailable,” the hero replied, waiting for the Agreste to make his decision. They didn’t have long, each moment missed, another soul was taken...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky lost track of days, he couldn’t judge time by his captor’s arrivals. The man came multiple times a day or night. Each time he came, Sky was used, taken, and sadly his owner was right, he was starting to enjoy it. 

His blindfold was removed, the bright light of the flashlight his owner had brought blinded him. 

“You have such pretty blue eyes,” he commented, petting Sky’s hair softly. 

“Thank you sir,” Sky answered, his voice soft and submissive. His owner pulled on his hair forcing Sky to look up at him. Dark black eyes, messy long black hair, yellowed teeth. The man was death. 

“Take position pet, I’m needy.” the man ordered as Sky fell to his knees, pressing his cheek against the hard ground as he moved onto his back and spread his legs exposing himself. 

The man took a position, roughly yanking his knees further apart. Sky closed his eyes, only to be slapped a moment later.

“Keep those pretty eyes open boy, I want to watch you cum with pleasure from my cock.” Sky didn’t cry anymore, he was numb to it. His body acting on its own. He didn’t’ fight back anymore. No one was coming for him anyway...


	32. Chapter 32

Nancy was found alone, drawn away from her lover and friends. She locked herself away in her room, except for now. She shivered as she looked up at the giant walls of the juvenile correction facility. Her feet carried her forward as she went numbly through the doors and was led to her brother. 

He was brought to her in chains like an animal. His face calm, his eyes dark. He looked like their father. 

“Lyric,” she whispered. He sat across from her, letting the guards attach his cuffs to the table and his ankles to the bench. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her brother for the first time. He was so small in the jail jumper. 

“Nancy, right?” he asked, his voice was her father’s it only made the tears fall faster. She held memories he would never know. Never know the man he resembled the most. She smiled and nodded her head as the guard walked away to stand at the door, still watching them. 

“I belong here, Felix made me do so much wrong,” he whispered sorrowfully. Nancy shook her head, he hadn’t done anything. Emma had said he had done nothing to cause his imprisonment. He was only here for therapy. 

“You can come home soon, you and I can catch up.” she beamed covering his hands on her own. Her smile was wide as she looked at her brother. He was still quiet, still looking pitiful. 

“I’m sure if you apologize and take things slow, people will understand. Emma and her family are having a rough time. Louis was murdered, that was Emma’s older brother.” Nancy explained, talking about everything that had happened in the last two months since her brother’s incarceration. Lyric listened carefully, taking in every word she said. 

Lyric nodded as his sister talked, unaware that she was telling him someone else had ruined the lives of the Agreste family. Someone else had taken what was his; again. 

The guard walked over, an hour was up. Lyric waited as he was disconnected from the table before looking at the guard.

“May I hug my sister?” he asked, waiting calmly. Nancy smiled, tears in her eyes again as she tried to move closer to Lyric. The man nodded, stepping aside as Nancy hugged her brother, the tight squeeze making him smile as he pressed his lips to her ear.

“I can’t wait to come to stay with you sister, please, come back and see me again.” he pulled away first before being led away. He had set the stage, ensuring his place once freedom graced him again. Next, he was focused on starting new, taking Emma as his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugo fed Trixx before falling exhausted, on his bed. Another long day of false leads. The murderer had struck again, this time taking a whole family. The smell of blood was still fresh despite the bath he had just finished. The smell of death. 

Tracker still hunted though, he admired the older hero’s drive, but between Trixx’s timer and his own family, he couldn’t be out long. He rolled over on his stomach, his eyes closed before jumping up. He had been so busy, he forgot the costume gave him a freedom his parents had taken from him. 

“Trixx, we are going out.” he declared, jumping from his bed and calling his transformation. He leaped from his window and down towards a small home, his target. 

She was in her room, brushing her hair, as he landed against her window. He held onto the ledge before softly tapping against the glass pane. Rose spun around, brandishing her hairbrush like a weapon. He held up his hands in surrender as she walked over and opened the glass. 

“What?” she asked.

“May I come in?” he asked smoothly. Rose blinked, her eyes wide as she stepped back. Hugo entered lightly as his ears twitched for sound as his tail brushed against Rose’s leg. 

“Vix?” she whispered, surprised the new hero was in her room. Was she in danger? Vix smiled as he offered out his hand. He knew the rules, but he also knew the consequences of this job. 

“My flower,” he whispered watching her eyes widen at the nickname.

“Hugo,” she said surprised, walking into his arms. She seemed to sag in relief before tensing again.

“Then, on the news, all those things?” she said shaking as she clung to him. He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head as his tail curled. He took them to the bed, laying her down as he purred into her ear. She giggled, touching his ears and playing with the soft tuft of fur that coated them. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” he promised as he petted her hair. 


	33. Chapter 33

Tracker glared at the bunker. He was outside of Paris, the old world war two bunker laid out before him. The scent was definitely Sky’s. He walked forward, opening the door easily and entering. The deeper he walked, the colder it got, even to him in his suit. 

“Sky,” he called, “Skylar,” he yelled. His footsteps echoed, joining the water that dripped from the ceiling. The bunker had collapsed in some parts, but the scent was growing stronger. He strained his ears, hoping he wasn’t too late. His steps picked up his speed. He smelled blood, among other unsavory scents. It was darker, thanks to the dog miraculous though, his eyes adjusted quickly. 

“Sky!” he called again, halting at the small sound of a body scraping against rocks. His heart stopped, the skeletal pale body before him sat up. His transformation fell as he carefully embraced his partner. 

“Sky, Skylar, it’s ok, I’m here now, I found you,” Chase whispered, rocking them back and forth. Sky said nothing, staying limp in his arms before more footsteps echoed towards them. Faster as if the person was running.

“He’s back,” Sky smiled. Chase tensed, already placing the dog miraculous on his lover.

“Oh, another gift, I was getting bored with this one anyway,” a gun cocked before Chase felt the metal against his ear and saw the barrel placed to Sky’s head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pollen said nothing of her former master, she wouldn’t tell him where the other’s like her resided, no matter what he said. So, rationally, he lied to the kwami. Letting her go back to her former owner. 

He followed of course. Watching as he kept up with the small kwami. He lost it a few times, but knew his way around enough. He had actually been to the location a few times. The home of Chase Fu. 

“Edward?” Emma asked as she approached him. Edward looked over and smiled at the girl. 

“Shopping?” he asked her. Emma glanced down at the bag of junk food and smirked. He looked back at the home and reached forward.

“You can help me, Chase needs something from his room but I don’t know how to find it. Louis always said you could find anything,” he commented. Emma nodded as she followed him inside. It was empty inside, no one home. Edward climbed the stairs locating Chase’s room. Entering the room Edward looked around. 

“Look for a small box filled with jewelry,” Edward explained. Emma nodded her head as she began to look around. She scrambled around the room, searching for the object. 

“Why would he need a box of jewelry?” She asked curiously. Edward said nothing as he looked under the bed. Emma looked in the closet, raising her brow at the expensive clothing. 

“Geez, I knew he was into expensive taste but damn.” She mused before noticing a box. 

“This it?” Emma asked, bringing the box to the bed. Edward smiled as he grabbed the box. Emma cocked her head. 

“Why couldn’t he get this himself?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

“He will meet me at my home, come on.” He ordered. The two exited the home, the box hidden in a bag he wore. Emma raised a brow. 

“So, is he in trouble?” Emma asked confused. 

“Not yet,” Edward replied. Nino greeted them at the door as they went up to his room. Emma narrowed her eyes walking into the room and closing his door. 

Louis’s things were still out, the room looked as if he were still there. She touched a photo of her brother, tears filling her eyes. She missed him. 

“Here, take this.” Edward said, handing her a silver ring. She looked down, a cold dark aura surrounding it. 

“What is this?” She asked before a bright flash revealed a small black flying cat. 

“I am Plagg, kwami of destruction,” The kwami introduced. Emma reached up and poked at the black kwami. 

“This is Emma, your new owner,” Edward said as he finished purring on the black earrings. Plagg was silent at the news. 

“Take care of him, he will explain the rules Emma.” Edward explained. Emma put the ring on her finger. 

“Chase isn’t coming, is he.” She whispered, “we stole this box.” Emma said. 

Edward said nothing as his own red kwami sat quiet on his shoulder. Emma sighed, her eyes holding anger and disappointment. 

“You are the bad guy. Did you murder all those people? Did you hurt Sky?” She asked. Edward smiled, lifting a picture of him and Louis together. 

“No, I hoped giving the murderer another target would end everything.” Edward explained. Emma narrowed her eyes, turning to glare at the other. 

“You have my friend to a killer! You  _ know  _ who killed my brother, your boyfriend!” She yelled in anger, “Why did you do nothing?” She snarled. Edward smiled as he touched his earrings and the box. 

“Who said I am doing nothing?” Edward asked before a light covered them and Edward stood in a black and red outfit. 

“Transform, we have a job to do.” He instructed. 

“I’m not helping you be the bad guy.” Emma told him. 

“Transform,” Edward repeated. Emma glared before her kwami Interrupted. 

“Listen to him kid,” The kwami ordered, his tone quiet and careful. She frowned before letting the power of destruction cover her. She felt Plagg at the back of her mind, comforting her as destruction cackled inside her. 

“Follow me,” he ordered leaving his room via the window. Emma hissed before following after the boy. The roof’s of Paris went past until they paused on the outskirts of the city. 

“This is where I left the gift.” Edward said as they eyed the bunker...


	34. Chapter 34

Sky didn’t leave his room, he didn’t talk, and he wasn’t  _ him.  _ Chase and Emma took turns coming over to talk with him. He seemed to enjoy the visits until Chloé told them one day, Skylar didn’t want to see them. 

“I’m worried,” chase admitted as Emma nodded her head. It was nearing Christmas, a time when their friend was at his happiest. 

“And you said he had a panic attack when you showed up in a miraculous?” Emma asked. Chase nodded making her sigh. Sky needed help, but he was scared, he was upset. This power had ruined their friend. Chase looked back up to the window Sky’s bedroom was behind. He wanted back inside, he wanted to talk with him, to hear his arrogant side again. 

“Maybe it was a good thing Edward killed him.” Emma said pulling her coat tighter from the cold. 

“No, death is horrid, and a miraculous should never be used to make such a thing. Plagg, the kwami you had, is the manifestation of death, it’s why I was surprised it wasn’t him, but Pollen that was used.” he explained as they headed towards town. Emma said nothing, she knew nothing of the miraculous. Her brother was a now permanent user, she knew that. Chase was the guardian, but outside of that, she just wore the black cat when needed. 

“You should go home, I’d like to be alone.” Chase said quietly. Emma hesitated before shrugging her shoulders, she had to be home soon anyway. Once alone, Chase leaned against a wall. He refused to go near the box. He refused to do anything that would hurt Sky further. He looked back at the house they just left. He had left Pollen in hopes that the kwami could help. It could be the opposite, but, he had to try. 

“Chase,” Nancy’s voice was surprised as he looked over. She stood beside a boy who resembled her slightly, but Chase remembered him a lot differently. 

“Nancy, Lyric?” he greeted, pushing himself from the wall. He kept on guard, wary of the boy who stood beside the older girl. 

“Lyric got out early for Christmas, his therapist said he was doing such a great job.” Nancy beamed. Chase nodded his head, eyes still on her brother. 

“Do the Agreste know?” he asked, was that why Emma had to be home early? Nancy looked away ashamed. That was a no then. 

“I see, well, merry Christmas, I must be going.” he turned to leave when Nancy stopped him again. 

“You were with Sky, how is he?” she asked worried. Chase sighed, how could such a caring person be related to such a monster?

“He is getting there,” Chase replied before nodding and walking away. Lyric watched him, his eyes narrowed before his sister drew his attention. 

“We should go, lots to shop for.” she smiled. They were supposed to meet a girl his sister was dating, maybe he should switch targets for now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky’s eyes were still sunken, his blue eyes dull as the kwami rested beside him on the bed.

“Do you hate me?” Pollen asked, her voice low and timid. It was motherly. “Did I do wrong?” she asked. Apologizing for helping save him. Was he that bad? That messed up? 

“Master is worried about you.”  _ Master,  _ that word, it made him flinch, his stomach clench.  _ Sir,  _ another word, so many words he couldn’t hear or say anymore. Why speak then? Why open his mouth when opening his legs made things go easier. If he obeyed if he didn’t fight back?

He cried, his body shaking with silent tears. Pollen flittered around in a panic at the sight. Memories, he was back in that dark rocky hell. He was enjoying it. 

It happened fast and without warning, he sat up just as the vomit fell from his lips. His body shook as he hovered over his stained bedsheets. Its smell reminding him of the cave, of him. 

“C-Chase,” Sky called weakly, the whispered name echoing in his head, drowning out the nightmare that was on constant loop...


	35. Chapter 35

Emma and Hugo tensed at the sight before them. Edward was shivering, a mess of black and blue, drunk.

“Oh Edward, your parents have been so worried about you.” Marinette said as she pulled him into the house and sat him on the couch. Adrien handed him a glass of warm milk. 

“What have you done son?” he asked as Marinette pulled out the first aid kit. 

“Yeah, who do I have to beat up?” Hugo declared. Edward looked away and remained silent. Marinette smiled as she sat beside him and petted back his hair. 

“Are you alright Edward?” she asked quietly, her soft voice like everyone else. Concerned but unable to truly help. Bring back Louis, that would help, take back this awful feeling of murder, this guilt, that would help. 

“I’m fine,” he whispered, hissing with a flinch as Adrien cleaned a wound on his knee. Emma pulled out her cell phone.

“I’ll let aunt Alya know he is here,” she said earning Edward to shake his head.

“No, please, tell no one I came. I’m leaving soon anyway, I just came because of him.” Edward admitted. 

“You miss Louis too huh,” Marinette cooed. Emma and Hugo exchanged looks of confusion. Since the murder that night, Edward had not been the same. It worried them. Adrien finished cleaning the wounds and stood up. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay, tomorrow is Christmas?” Adrien said. Edward shook his head, getting to his feet and giving a soft smile. 

“Thank you for all your help,” he said.

“I’ll walk you out,” Emma offered, holding out her hand. Edward nodded as he took it. The fell was soft, a touch like Louis. 

“I will always love your brother,” he whispered once they reached the porch.

“I know,” Emma smiled, “are you sure you can’t stay? Give you time to heal?” she asked. Edward shook his head before eyeing the road.

“He changed targets, I choose this.” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

“Bye Emma,” he said before walking away. 

His feet were heavy as he walked away from the Agreste home. He deserved this, he killed, he deserved this. He entered the waiting car. He saved the girls, he saved Emma. He deserved this. 

“Are you done now pet?” Lyric asked, his hand cupping Edward’s face, making the older look into his dark blue eyes. Edward smiled seeing Louis’s face. 

“Yes my love,” Edward replied. Lyric smiled as he motioned for the driver to take them home. Lyric resembled Felix, yellow hair, the perfect face. All Edward saw was Louis. 

He leaned into Lyric’s side, enjoying the possessive hold the other had on him. Beside him, he wasn’t a monster, monsters were not scared of other monsters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Chase entered Skylar’s’ room, Pollen at his side. The boy was in the corner, sitting in the fetal position and holding his knees as tears soaked his face. 

“Sky?” Chase whispered, cupping the others face in his hands, trying to draw the focus to him instead of whatever horrors his mind held. Sky met his eyes as he hoped. 

“Chase?” Sky whispered. He nodded his head, staying still for the other to act first. Sky looked down, shame filling him as he whimpered.

“How can you touch me?” Sky asked, he felt dirty, did Chase not feel that? Did he not see the same thing Sky did, was he not repulsed? 

“I love you,” Chase said calmly, waiting for Sky to accept that truth. Sky shook his head.

“I gave in, I lost, I’m sick, twisted. I enjoyed it Chase, I dream of his touch, I feel it even now. How can you love a person like that?” Sky hissed. Chase sat back, waiting before laughing.

“I don’t blame you Sky, I never will. You are healing, it takes time. Please, let me help you, tell me what to do.” Chase told him, his voice quiet and cautious. Sky shivered, his fingers trailing the path imaginary hands covered. 

“Anyway, Merry Christmas,” Chase placed a small box at Sky’s feet. “It isn’t much, but I saw it and thought of you.”

Sky reached forward taking the box in his hands. His eyes met Chase’s and he smiled.

“Thanks,”


	36. Chapter 36

**_Three Years Later..._ **

“I can’t believe I have to be here,” Emma complained as her parents chatted with other adults. Chase smiled as he pulled Sky closer. The usually exuberant heir was subdued from his meds as Chase led him around. 

“Not every day someone graduates,” Chase commented. Emma rolled her eyes again as she found a table for them. 

“At least this only happens once,” she yawned.

“Until it’s our turn,” Sky said making her freeze. She looked over at the two, they were all homeschooled, they just stopped going right?

“I am not doing this crap,” Emma hissed. Adrien ruffled her hair as he came to take a seat, her father’s eyes bright and happy.

“Sure you are kiddo,” he replied, his wide sitting next to him. 

“I can’t wait to have pictures of both my kids in grad gear.” Marinette grinned, her eyes dangerous as she eyed her daughter. Emma groaned as the boys beside her laughed. Graduation, Emma looked up at the stage her brother was to walk across. Hugo, Louis was supposed to be beside him. She looked at the empty table beside theirs. 

Edward, Alya, Nino. 

So much had changed since she left school, since Louis was killed. She met Chase’s eyes, the same deep sorrow filled his orbs. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t how they had imagined their future.

The principle came forward, the speech was given. Long and slow. Every word seemed to echo the melancholy of the crowd. The happiness marred by the missing. Or maybe that was just the mood around their table. Emma didn’t find this a happy ending, in truth, it wasn’t an ending at all. 

Chase was the first to stand and leave, Sky at his side. Hugo had already had his go, no one was forced to stay anymore. Emma refused to look at her parents anymore, their own sadness now showing. The twins were supposed to be up there together, this was their son’s moment. Adrien and Marinette left together, unable to stay till the end. Emma remained now, watching her brother cry beside Rose, his girlfriend. She now was the only person in the crowd to represent her brother. The only remaining Agreste. She scanned the crowd, flinching at the sight of Lyric in the shadows, Edward beside him as they watched Nancy. 

Lyric, it all began with him. Her hand tightened as she looked away. Her family was cursed. The Agreste was cursed. Her father and mother abandoned and threatened by them, Felix was after them. Was it over now, had her brother had to die to end their family’s curse? Did they have to lose family friends for the curse to end?

Emma eyed the silver ring on her finger, the miraculous Chase had let her keep, to train with. It’s partner still waiting to be used. This was their scar, the ugly mark left behind because of a horrid event. The Agreste family had many scars, they were a cursed family...

  
  



End file.
